


THE DARK KNIGHT AND HIS LADYBUG

by Super_Spartan95



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Batman References, Batman all media forms, F/M, Happy Ending, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Not Beta Read, no one shot, superhero references and quotations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Spartan95/pseuds/Super_Spartan95
Summary: I know its sounds crazy but one day when I watched Miraculous I couldn`t stop myself and think of Chat noir as some child friendlyer version of Batman my favorit superhero.I researched I am not the only one with this opinion. So I thought what would happen if Adrien one day comes home and find his parents murdered and the police does nothing to catch the killer. And so Adrien gets on a path Ladybug doesn`t like. So basically Chat Noir becomes the Batman of his universe. Paris becomes Gotham. And this is the story of how our favorit lovebirds sill find each other.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my very first fanfic. So please don`t be to strict. If you have something to criticize say it nice and I will think about it, I am also no native english speaker so have mercy. If you like it don` worry this isn´t a one shot i just don`t know this side so good because its the first time.I plan to add further chapters.Now enjoy!

It’s been some time since Ladybug became the new guardian. 

As after surprising calm night of patrolling with his beloved Ladybug Adrien alias Chat noir arrived at his home, he noticed many police cars standing in front of it.

“What the hell? What’s going on here? “, he asked himself and went into an empty alley to transform back.

Afterwards he ran to man who looked like the chief police officer.

„Officer did something happen? Why are you at my house?”, Adrien asked quickly.

The man answered  
“Ah Adrien Agreast it’s good you are here. We couldn’t find you so we were afraid that you got kidnapped. Follow me and all your questions will be answered.”, and so he went forward Adrien following after him. They went into his fathers office and activated an hidden elevator by pressing secrets buttons on the picture of his mother. While the elevator went down Adrian could just think “ What the fuck?? I spent my whole living in this house and I have never known of this room and why is the police turning the complete house upside down. “As they arrived at the right floor the the doors opened and Adrien saw a gigantic hall. But he couldn’t pay attention to that any longer because he noticed a group of cops standing over two people their blood all over the ground.

“NNNNOOOO”, screamed Adrien running to the crime scene.  
What he saw shocked him so much that he was paralyzed. It was like he was in some kind of trance when the policeman who led him down explained to him what happened.

“I am sorry kid. But we have to talk about this. We got a anonymous call tonight. The person said it heard gun shots coming out of this house.So we came here and found this secret lair the door was open.It looks like your father had a double life. He was Hawk Moth it seems that your mother wanted to leave your father and so he tried to use the power of the miraculous to prevent that which is also why he tried to get more. But it looks like he became desperate because of his failures so he decided to end this by taking his own life and your mothers who he kept in prison down here. We got this information from a suicide letter. He left behind.” The finished giving Adrien the letter.

Which Adrien took and began to read. It was basically what the policeman said with a personal touch. Like saying how sorry his father was for doing this, that he was proud of him and that he was sure that Adrien will do better as in business as also in matters of family and love. Even if it was comforting to get to know that his father thought so high of him Adrien knew instantly that this latter was a fake. Yeah the hand writing was also very similar to his fathers but if Adrien knows one thing about his father it’s that his father may be a ice cube but he would do everything for his family even if that means to lock them up. For a stranger this would make perfect sense to what stands in the letter but not for Adrien because as an ice cube his father planned everything he has never made a irrational decision because of emotions so if his father planned to do this he would have made sure that Adrien is united with them in death too instead of leaving him alone in world out of his control which was particularly the last he thing he wanted that why he looked him up in the first place.  
So with this realization Adrien confronted the policeman

“Sir this letter is a fake! I presume it’s from the murderer to make this look like a suicide so the police won’t look for him. Besides it also says that my father destroyed the miraculousles he possessed. I know my father he would never do what he this letter says he did.”

“ Mr.Agreast I understand that this quiet shocking for you but let me ask you something did you know that your father was Hawk Moth because by the evidences we found here it is out of question that this part is true. Like a room full of butterfly’s, a diary with a of hawk Moths plans in right chronological order with many fake alibis especially the one time where he akumatazed himself because he was afraid ladybug and Chat noir would find out because of some book you took to school. Which we also found that explains everything about miraculous and a code to translate this lost language. If not you should ask yourself how good did you know your father?”

Adrien couldn’t say anything against that.  
“ So my father really was Hawk Moth how could I have been so blind. There is no doubt beside my Lady and me no one has the knowledge of this book.”, thought Adrien realizing it’s the truth at least that part.

“ From your silence I presume you didn’t know. So the case is clear for me you can leave now.”,said 

“ But sir even if it’s true that my father was Hawk Moth he would never give up so easily and he never killed anyone even as Hawk Moth so it’s fishy that he now killed my mother and himself beside he was way to narcissistic for that.”, tried Adrien to reason with the detective.

“ Mr. Argrest I think your feelings are clouding judgement it’s better if you calm down at the police station before you say or do something you will regret. Officers take him away.”,ordered the detective and Adrien was dragged out by two police man. He couldn’t do anything against it without turning into Chat noir.

As the one of the policeman shoved him into the car he said to Adrien

“Look how the mighty have fallen I can’t wait to see what the people of this city will do to you once this news reaches them.haha!”, and so they drove off to the police station. 

While on the ride Adrien had time to think. Now he realized at first what happened “ My parents are dead even though I didn’t have the best relationship with my father I still loved him but to make it even worse my father also almost killed me as Chat noir dozens of times but not just that he hurt my Lady, all of my friends and the millions of innocent peopled Paris too oh man how should I ever face my friends again especially her. Why did he do that?Is the letter maybe true at all? Did he found out that I am Chat noir and that was why he became so desperate to do such thing? So it’s my fault they are. No that not possible right?”, such thoughts went threw Adrien’s head when most hurting one came to his mind.  
“My mother is dead. I missed her so much already but I my last hope that would come back is now gone too. She was the only one who could make me feel loved at home, my father did his best but it was not the same until my Lady came into life she was the light in it. And now both of my parents are dead because I was so stupid to not see my fathers evil plans it’s my fault I failed them all by not being there sooner please forgive me.”, and so the coolest guy of Paris Adrien Agreast alias Chat noir began to shed tears not knowing that this will maybe the last of his life.

Everything afterwards was just a blur for Adrien. First when he was already sitting in a chair at the police station and his tears evaporated and someone kneeled down to look into his eyes did he look up.

He recognized Sabrina’s father  
“This is the first thing the forensics released so you can have it did it belong to your father?”,asked Roger showing Adrien his fathers black coat. It was but Adrien could just nod shocked because he was expecting that Rogers next move will be to hit him with it.  
But that wasn’t the case. Instead he put the coat around Adrien’s shoulders while saying “It’s okay. Come here. There you go” Afterwards he touched Adrien’s shoulder and said“It’s okay if there is really someone behind it we will find him. I believe every citizen is innocent until proven guilty that also includes suicide .” After that the police president came in telling Roger to leave what he did even if he didn’t want to. 

Paying his attention to Adrien the president almost commanded ” Boy you can leave now we don’t need you any longer. Your fathers personal assistant and your body guard are here to pick you up so you better leave before even more reporters try to overtake the department so they can talk to you. So go now not everyone has personal to serve his every wish!!”, he yelled the last part. Only now did Adrien notice the many paparazzi outside of the building who were trying to get though or take photos. But he knew that he wasn’t welcome here so he left. Outside he received a hug from which he half-heartedly replied. Afterwards they went out and into the limo and for the first time in his life Adrien was glad to have his bodyguard because he hold the paparazzi off which tried to annoy him even more then usual. After Adrien and Natalie sat in the backseat Gorilla closed the doors, took his place in the driver seat and drove off.

Now alone Natalie told Adrien everything from that she was Mayura to why his father became Hawk Moth even the deal with Lila. The last thing she told him was that his father send her and Gorilla away tonight because he wanted to be left alone thinking on a new plan to get the miraculous luckily Adrien already had plans so wasn’t at home anyway as he had said.

“But know this Adrien even if the letter is true what I don’t say it is, all the things your father did was just to keep his loved ones save. And at least one part of the letter is true he loved you, your mother over everything and he said to me once that you are his greatest creation his whole pride.”,Natalie said hopefully to cheer Adrien at least a bit up.  
But rather the opposite was the case because after knowing that she was Mayura he couldn’t believe her. Instead he made his thoughts  
“ Yeah sure?! And he just wanted the Miraculous to create word piece. Phew I bet he wanted them to get world domination so that he can control everything. Either he lied at least partly to Natalie or she is to me now. I can’t trust her anymore at least until she has earned it again.”, so he stayed silent and let Natalie handle everything because he wasn’t interested at stuff like the company business, the funeral or where to live until they can move back into the mansion. 

So he just sat there in his room at one of the Bourgeois Hotels. He was glad that Chloe didn’t bother him he has always known that her social status was her more important than her interest in him.

At night when he was finally left alone Plagg flew out of Adrien’s pocket to talk

“Hey Buddy I know it’s hard but you will get over it.”  
“Is this the last thing you say before you leave me too?”, answered Adrien finally looking up after hours of silence.

Plagg was shocked so he asked

“What?!! Why should I leave you?”

Now Adrien was the shocked one so he asked 

“ You mean you don’t hate me because of my father?”

“Of course not why should I? Your are not responsible for your fathers actions.If it makes a difference it only confirms that your are the right choice to be Chat noir because even now you’re against Hawk Moth actions. Besides no one would expect something like this from his own father what shows that your have a pour heart for always seeing the good in the people.”,explained Plagg.

“Wow Plagg I am impressed I didn’t expect such a serious and logical answer.”, responded Adrien the first ghost of a smile since hours.

“Of course I am a professional! Besides now that your are the boss of the household I have to be in good grades with you! So that I still get as much Camembert as I want!”, said Plagg teasingly because we all know he he doesn’t mean it.

And it worked Adrien had to laugh for a second before the tension of situation was back again which was great success in the aspect of cheering him up.

“But Plagg what about Ladybug what will she think?”

“Ladybug doesn’t know that you are  
Chat noir so that no problem. Tikki also won’t tell her because we Kawmis have a spell on us that so we can’t tell others the identity’s of our Users.So it’s like the saying what she doesn’t know doesn’t hurt her.”

“You are right she didn’t want to know before so if she wants know now I won’t tell until I think it’s the right time.”

“That’s the spirit pal. By the way do you wanna escape from here to get fresh air?”,asked Plagg.

Adrien thought over it a few moments

“No tonight was exiting enough besides I first have to think of something that I can tell Ladybug if she ask about my opinion concerned Hawk Moth. I think it’s time go to bed maybe it will help to get a good night sleep. Here a midnight snack you deserve it Plagg.”said Adrien tossing him a piece of Camembert. Which Plagg devoured in an instant.

“You are welcome.”

So they both went to bed but Adrien got opposite of good night sleep. He was haunted by nightmares such as him as Chat noir killing his parents himself, being to late to save from their murderer, Ladybug hating him when she finds out who he really is and so on. All ending with one of them saying  
“ You could have saved us all so much harm if you acted! You are a disappointment.”  
Afterwards he always woke up drenched in sweat. Luckily he didn’t wake up Plagg other wise he would have to explain to him how broken he really is.

But he was able to cover it up the next morning.  
At the breakfast he ate the minimum even though he wasn’t hungry at all but Natalie bothered him the whole time so that she stops he ate.After that he noticed that he got a new message on his phone 

It was from Kagami it said

“We need to talk. Meet me at twelve o’clock at the Eiffel tower.”

The pessimistic part Adrien of which started grow more and more since yesterday could already think what she wanted but he decided to go anyway because to get some fresh air and at least by Kagami he could count on one thing that she was honest with him.

So when he was ready and the time was right he sneaked out without anyone noticing he really is as sneaky as a cat

He saw her at the basement of the tower on the streets. He was glad for that because the Eiffel Tower itself was reserved for his true beloved not a some fill in who was just there to distract himself from the pain of her rejection. He grinned bitterly to himself because he realised that the shock of what happened made him see things clearly.

Luckily no one recognised him. He made sure of that by wearing a black cap,black sunglasses, his standard black shirt, black leather jacket, black leather gloves, black jeans and shoes. What should he say black was always his colour.

Even Kagami didn’t recognise him at first when he called attention to himself.

“ Hello Kagami! What do you wanna talk about?”, he asked trying to be niece but it his true emotional coldness came though..

Kagami turned around

“Adrien! Wow you look different but that understandable after everything what happened. I guess you don’t have much time so I want to make it quick and easy. Our relationship if you could call it even that must end. I am sorry but my family just can’t afford to have a connection with yours any longer. It’s nothing personal Adrien it’s just good business. I hope you understand.”

Of course he did it was exactly what he expected she would say. It was only surprising that he didn’t feel any pain at all. Instead he was rather happy now he doesn’t have to worry about her in his thoughts about what he is going to do from now on.

„Of course I understand it’s like you said it was never really a relationship. But I too don’t want to drag you into this mess so I think it’s best if we don’t see each other again at least for a while. Farewell Kagami.”,  
After that Adrien turned around and went away.

He still heard Kagami whispering a” Farewell.”, as well before she too turned around and went into the opposite direction.

The next few days went by in a blur to Adrien even though some important things happened. The police closed the case of his parents death deciding it was suicide and stoped all further investigations. The company was almost bankrupt now because the stocks of course dropped extremely low after the news spread over the world. But among all the secrets now discovered was also the secret savings Gabriel had hidden legal of shore for Adrien especially for this kind of case. So at least he could keep the house and can start some new business if he someday knows what he wants. Although Adrien expected that, he was still angry that the murderer of his parents got away even though he has mixed feelings about his father he didn’t deserve that and especially his mother. So he came to a conclusion even with Hawk Moth gone he is still Chat noir and that was the best part of his live so he decided to dedicate his life to it. By fighting against evil be it monsters, aliens or what he presumed it it will mostly be criminals and maybe one day he will find the murderer of his parents and bring him to justice. One good thing of this is that it made Adrien realise what he really wants also they could give his parents the funeral they deserve because the police stopped investigating they released the bodies for it.

And that is where we are now. Natalie managed everything but that was fine for Adrien apparently she knew his parents better then he did  
and the money didn’t matter nothing was to good for his parents.

It was a rainy day.

“ It’s almost poetic isn’t it? Is the heaven crying for my parents? Are those happy tears because he has the angel of my mother back or sad ones because she can no longer can do good on earth. And the opposite for my father that he no longer can do evil on earth or that they now have to put up with him.”, thought Adrien taking a last look at his beloved parents. 

Even though his feelings were still in conflict he still mourned them.

The graveyard was completely empty except for the priest who said a few words, Natalie, Gorilla and Adrien. As expected no one else came because Adrien knows all of this high society business friends of his father were all just crawlers which only goal is to get more power and when they got what they wanted you are as good as dead to them especially if you became a strain to their status. While all are wearing black suits only three of them had umbrellas , Adrien decided that he doesn’t need one because he needs to harden himself if he wants to do what he is planning to do.

Natalie of course argued but after an angry look from Adrien she let it be. So near the end of the ceremony he was soaking wet but he didn’t care. He just wanted a last look of his parents which at least was a good one. They looked peacefully he had to admit the undertakers did a really good job.  
So nothing even the last words of the priest couldn’t make Adrien look away from his parents.

As all of a sudden the raindrops stopped to hit Adrien.  
„What the hell?“, thought Adrien looking up. He saw an umbrella over his head keeping the raindrops away from him.

Immediately he turned around ready to yell at anyone who dared to disrespect his wish.  
But absolutely nothing could have him be prepared for what he saw.

“Mari…?”, begun Adrien to shocked to finish the question.

“Hello Adrien sorry we are late but we first had to convince the security that we are not here to harm anyone. Or didn’t you want us to come?”, responded Marinette shy unsure if she made the right decision.

Finally overcoming the shock Adrien realized that he should say something.

“Of course it is. I am glad that you have come thank you for that.”

Now obviously relieved Mari answered

“You’re welcome. Nino and Ayla are sorry but they couldn’t make it.”

“ That’s ok you are more than enough! Honestly I didn’t expect anyone to show up.”

Blushing a little because of Adrien’s praise Marinette responded

“Sure! And I am sure all of our friends would have come if asked it of them.By the way where are Kagami and Chloé. I heard you are living at one of her hotels. And I am your girlfriend sure wants to support you?”

Adrien could only smile at Mari’s trusting in other people it was one of the many things he adores about her.

But he has to tell her the hard truth 

“They both know. But you see Chloé couldn’t come because she can’t risk her existential social status and well Kagami let say it like this I don’t have any relationship her anymore because her family forced her to make a choice.The safety of their family business or me. She as a dutiful daughter of course made the right choice for her family. But that ok I get it was the only logical thing to do. Besides I know it was for the best ,because we never had a proper relationship anyway.”

Marinette was shocked to hear that she would have never expected something like this from her friends. Well maybe Chloé but that it. Encouraged by this she took Adrien’s hand in hers squeezing it to show him he is not alone.

“Don’t worry Adrien. I am here for you.”, inside her mind she screamed because she thought it was way to forward to say something like that.  
But Adrien didn’t mind rather the opposite and squeezed her hand back.

“Thanks Mari.”, he answered deciding if he had a nickname for her as Chat noir he can also have one as Adrien.

After awhile of peaceful silence looking at his parents Adrien said

“I hope I don’t get you into trouble for being there for me. Especially with Luka when he sees you holding my hand.”

“Don’t worry about that. My parents have the best bakery of Paris so the people won’t stop buying from it because of this. Besides like Iv already told you the people who really matter support you Adrien. And for Luka it’s like you and Kagami it was never a real relationship so we ended that too. But he too passes on that he is also sorry that he couldn’t make it.”, answered Mari honestly.

“ Oh I am sorry to here that but of course I understand.”, responded Adrien unsure of why he felt rather happy instead of sad.

“But didn’t you say we? Who else is with you if not Nino, Ayla or Luka?

“My parents of course! Look there they are talking to Natalie.”, answered Mari pointing at them. 

They were talking with Natalie exchanging formalities but everything seemed fine while Gorilla was standing guard.

By the way of course Marinette and her parents were all wearing black.Her father a black suit, whit shirt, black tie and black shoes like Adrien. Her mother was wearing a chinese black dress with the black stilettos. But Marinette even on a such a sad day she shines like the sun. She was wearing a self designed black dress which showed influences of both her chinese and french background. She was wearing her hair open what in his opinion makes her even more beautiful.To complete the outfit she wore a self designed black handbag and black high heels. Tikki convinced her to make herself look pretty because that would help Adrien Mari didn’t understand it but decided to trust her who she had to admit was right it’s helping.

“Wow your whole family is amazing Mari!”,started Adrien happy but then he remembered that his family was the complete opposite.

Marinette who noticed this immediately tried to cheer him up.

“Thanks but I am sure yours was also amazing.”,replied Mari before she realized what she said. Which she instantly tried to correct

“ I mean is even though they are no longer with us.No I mean they still here with us if we not forget them… I am sorry Adrien I just to…”

“It’s ok Mari I appreciate the very idea that someone thinks good of parents. Thank you.”, finished Adrien seeing Mari’s attempt to make things right.

But it gave him an idea

“But Mari if we are already on the subject. Would you please answer me question which is completely okay if don’t want to but what did hear about what happened because I am pretty sure the tabloid press is also making something up and I would like to know what if it not bothers you?”

“Well you see…”, This brought Marinette in conflict with herself. On one side she didn’t want him to know what terrible rumors the people spread otherwise like she told Chat once she could never lie to a friend and Adrien is even more then that.

“…the news told us that your father was Hawk Moth because he wanted to get Ladybugs and Chat noir’s miraculous to force your mother to be with him. And because he lost hope he killed her and himself. Everything further is just speculation they say but that doesn’t stop them from spreading this rumors. Like you being a partner in crime, that you know who Mayura is,that your mother was Mayura who just stayed with your father to get more miraculouses ,that you…killed them yourself… to become Hawk Moth yourself and so forth.”, Mari said stopping a few times because her heart was hurting to say this because of empathy for Adrien.

Adrien stayed rather cool he was expecting something like that so he asked

“And what do you belief?”

“I know that nothing of this true because I know you. Your are a good man with a pure heart who would never do that.”, replied Mari encouraged by her massive knowledge over Adrien and her love for him.

Both blushed afterwards but Adrien was the first to say something

“Thanks Mari that means a lot to me. If you don’t mind I would like to tell you what really happened. It would help me to get the opinion of someone I can trust?”

“Of course! “, but before they could exchange any further information the priest spoke to Adrien

“Mr Agreast. We are finished we would like to close the coffins now. Do you wanna take a last look?”

Adrien and Mari just nodded before taking a final look at Adrien’s parents.

“They look peacefully”, came Mari to the same conclusion as Adrien.

“Yeah at least now no one can harm them any longer. Despite what the society will make out of there legacy now that they are gone forever.”

“Don’t say that! You are also a part of their legacy so with whatever you decide to do your parents will live on through it because when we keep the people we lost at our heart they are never really gone. Besides I am sure wherever they are you will make them proud.”, said Mari trying reassure Adrien.

Adrien could just stare at her amazed. After a while he said smiling

“You are amazing Mari never forget that.”

“Thanks… Adrien.”,replied Mari blushing and stuttering.But then she got an idea to help Adrien even better.

“If you don’t mind you could tell me more about them later? I would really like to know more about this amazing people who raised my lov.. eh I mean my best male friend.”,tried Mari to cover up what she let slip.

“I would love to.”, answered Adrien squeezing her hand back what she responded with the same supportive gesture.

Afterwards and one final at his parents they both looked at the priest and nodded signaling him to to close the coffins.

So the coffins were closed and all present dropped a piece earth on them.

Afterwards they left so the undertakers could do their work.

While Marinette and Adrien were still holding hands going to the funeral feast. They didn’t notice that Natalie was secretly watching them the whole time since Marinette started talking to Adrien.  
Which made her think the following

“Adrien smiles! I can’t believe it! And this aren’t the fake smiles he has given since their death. It’s unbelievable what is she going to achieve next make him laugh again? This Marinette Dupain-Cheng is really a special girl maybe Gabriel and I were wrong about her and she is the right one for Adrien.”, finished Natalie her insight continuing her watch while she also talked to Tom and Sabine.

Gorilla was keeping the paparazzi away what he managed perfectly with the rest of the hired security guards.

When they arrived at the restaurant before they could take there seats Tom and Sabine approached Adrien.

At first Tom who hugged him so strong that he almost crushed Adrien’s bones.

“ I am sorry son no one deserves something like that.”, said Tom hugging Adrien a little bit harder.

Adrien could just reply the hug and answer

“Thank you Mr.Dupain.”

After letting Adrien go Tom put a hand on his shoulder 

“Please son, call me Tom.”

Adrien couldn’t even react before Sabine gave him a hug at least as strong as Tom’s.

“If there is anything, we can do for you just say it. And please use my first name as well.”, said Sabine after Adrien replied the hug.

Afterwards she released him.

Adrien was speechless he could just look at the whole Dupain-Cheng Family.

“Thank you all for your kindness. I hope I can repay it one day.”

“You are welcome!”,replied all three at once.

Afterwards they took their seats.

Adrien and Marinette of course sat next to each other.  
At least one advantage of being such a small group was that they could all seat at the same table.

Adrien acting like the perfect gentleman he is drew the chair for Marinette back so she could sit down easily.

Afterwards they all started eating . The food of course tasted delicious being cooked by one of the best cooks of Paris.  
Though that still didn’t change the fact that the atmosphere was tense because everyone was mourning silently.

But Mari had an idea

So she said hesitantly

“ I have heard that it helps to talk about happy memories which relate to the deceased.”

At first everyone was skeptical. But then Adrien decided that he liked the idea he wanted to tell Mari about his parents anyway so he can also tell her whole family and started to tell a funny story of him and his parents.

After Adrien finished began Natalie to tell about her favorite adventure with his parents. Which continued until everyone in the circle told one and then it restarted.And all had concerning the circumstances a good time.

During all this whenever Adrien felt not being watched he looked at Mari only able to gaze at her amazed

“Oh Mari even in the darkest times you make it shine like it’s the brightest day. Your are like the sun itself if only you could only rise for me every day I bet my life would never be dark again.”,such thoughts went though Adrien’s head while doing that.

But that all was not as unnoticed as he believed. All except at the table did except Marinette of course. 

So Sabine whispered to her husband

“ Honey do you see that? I think this won’t be the last meal we will share with this family. I bet one day we all will be one big family.”

“I am not so sure about that they could also be best friends supporting each other.”,whispered Tom back.

Sabine smiled teasingly and asked  
“Do you wanna bet?”

Tom replied also smiling

“Of course! The usual amount?”

“Naturally.”,confirmed his wife.  
Afterwards they signed the bet by handshake.

While Gorilla just smiled and was happy for the two love birds. Natalie got just more convinced that she and Gabriel were wrong even though she was not fully yet.

The sun was already setting when they finished.

Unfortunately after the meal the two families had to part ways. After saying goodbye they got into the cars waiting for the teens to get in so they can drive of.

But the two unknown lovers had more to say to each other

“I can still stay if you want? You shouldn’t be alone now. The school and my design work can still wait?”,asked Mari.

“Even though I would really like that besides that I still have to tell you what really happened. I think it’s best if we delay this to the next time. Because I also have to settle somethings and the only way to do that is on a solitary walk.”, explained Adrien.

Marinette understood of course but she didn’t like it so she decided to let him go although just under one condition.So she stretched her arm which was holding the umbrella out, her eyes looked down at her feet.  
“At least take the umbrella! It’s yours anyway sorry I had it for so long! I wanted to give it back to but it was never the right time. I promise I will make it up to you just…”, but before she could babble any further Adrien put his hands on her shoulders and made her look into his eyes.

“Everything is alright Mari you have nothing to apologize for.And like you said it was never the right time. Considering it I rather have to thank you for keeping it save for me. You see it belonged to my mother so it’s very precious to me. I couldn’t bare the thought if it was fake seized as evidence by the police like many other properties of my parents.So thank you! But what about you?I have plenty of spare one who are not so important to replace it . But you also need it to keep the rain off?!”

Even though Marinette was touched from what he said she didn’t like the fact that he assumes that the police of Paris is corrupt. But she decided to allow it to rest for now at least. So she answered

“ Don’t worry about that! My family and I are heading right home and I don’t plan to go out again today. So you need it more then me so take it few rain drops on the way to the car won’t kill me.”, saying that she made a gesture signaling him that he should take the umbrella already and smiled.

Adrien was speechless, he could only stare at her. Hesitantly he took the umbrella touching her hand slightly in the process.

When the umbrella was finally in his hand he still couldn’t think a clear thought. So he didn’t notice one of his fingers pressing the button to close the umbrella.

Which lead to that he was caught completely of guard when the umbrella closed around him hitting him in the face.

Now back on planet earth he realized what just happened 

“Damit! Marinette is so kind to me by staying around me even though everyone else doesn’t and what do I? I make a total fool of myself I bet now she it regretting her decision.”, thought Adrien. 

But of course Marinette never stops to amaze him because she just laughed.  
When he freed himself from his prison, he also realized quickly why. She was not laughing at him no she was laughing about the situation.

And so Adrien couldn’t help it he had to laugh too. He laughed so loud that even the adults in the car could hear him. While three of them were just happy for the two love birds. The fourth Natalie was so shocked that she could just think one thing

“Gabriel and I were wrong.”, but instead of sadness about their mistake she only felt relief knowing the identity of the wife to be of Adrien Agreast confident that one day it will be. Afterwards she drove off because she remembered that Adrien wants to do a solitary walk and she was now sure everything would be ok.

After opening the umbrella again Adrien couldn’t help himself so he said  
“Hey it wouldn’t be a right day living Paris without a déjà-vu right?”, even though it was really bad pun both had to laugh again because it made the situation even more funny because it was so silly and of course because both remembered the start of their friendship.

And just in this moment Adrien realized maybe the most important thing of his entire entire life

“By Mari I don’t have to be the perfect imagination everyone expects me to be. I can just be me. And it works perfectly fine. The only other time I have ever felt this good was when I am with my lady. Wait a moment what is that for a warm feeling in my chest the only thing I can think of to compare it with is when my lady smiles at me. Does that mean I am falling in love with Marinette or have I already been since the first day we met and was just to blind to see it? Ok I better leave to get a clear head before I do something that I will regret.”

So when they both finished their fit of laughter Adrien said

“I think we kept your parents waiting long enough. I hope we can meet again soon?!”

“Yeah sure… Just call me when you want to talk or I could call you if you want? Just say when you are free or either other way you like.”, answered Marinette her stammering got better around but it still breaks though sometimes.

Deciding it was also better to continue the conversation next time she went to car saying  
“Until next time Adrien!”while doing so she also waved at him.

“I can’t wait for it!”,replied Adrien waving back. This even continued as the car drove away until the two love birds could no longer see each other.

With his last glance at her Adrien made a decision

“Tonight I will go out and face my demons. Because no matter what my lady thinks about me it turns out I don’t need her to tell that I am a good guy. Because if that angel of a girl likes me how bad can I be.”

And so he started to walk he had to say something to his parents what no one else was allowed to hear.

Plagg came out of Adrien’s back shortly afterwards when he was sure they were alone.

But he didn’t say anything he just smiled smugly

„Ok I admit it you were right about my feelings for Marinette! Will just shut up when I give you an extra piece of Camembert?”, asked Adrien

“Finally you see it! I was beginning to think you will never find out! So yeah we have a deal. I won’t harp on how I was absolutely right that your have crush on Mari the whole time. So that it now give me the Camembert!!”, demanded Plagg making a gesture that showed Adrien that be better give Plagg the chess already.

“Fine here!”, said Adrien giving Plagg the cheese who devoured it happily and disappeared in Adrien’s back again.

It was the only time Adrien smiled on his solitary walk because he was to busy with his inner conflict of his feelings.

He hadn’t to walk long before he arrived at his destination.

He was surprised, that the tombstone and everything else was already finished. One of the advantages of being rich and being able to pay extra he guessed.

But that didn’t matter to him he just wanted to say what he needed to say and then leave as fast as possible he had business to take care of.

And so he began 

“I presume wherever you are now either hell or heaven you both now know that I am Chat noir the superhero who helped to stop you thousands of times. I don’t regret it. Because it was the right thing to do the price for your wish would have been to high. I just wish that I did find out sooner when of both your were still alive so that we could have found a different peaceful solution. But I promise you one thing your death won’t be for nothing. I will bring your murderer to justice, get the butterfly and peacock miraculous back and redeem our family by spending my life fighting for good.”

Afterwards he turned around

“Plagg claws out!”, and so as the last rays of the sun were spent and the night began,he turned into Chat Noir again the first time since his parents death and so he left jumping over the rooftops not noticing the mysterious shadow who followed him.

When Adrien was the opinion that he is now far enough from the graveyard, he decided it was the right time to call Ladybug.

As he expected when he opened his Chat phone he found dozens of notifications of missed calls and voice messages. It started with trivial things like”Did you hear the news? It’s unbelievable? So we were right the whole time? Where are you?We need to talk!” But slowly her tone changed from angry to worried like  
“Chat is everything alright? Is something wrong? Do you need help? Please Chat we are partners and not just for the job you can tell me everything! So tell me how I can help yo please?!”

He was really touched by her worry about him and felt guilty but he just had to settle with his own feelings first.

“But that ends tonight”, so he typed.

“Sorry Bugaboo. I had some personal business to attend to. I will tell you everything when I see you.Meet me at the Eiffel Tower as soon as you can.”

So he made his way to the greatest sight of Paris and special meeting point for him and his lady.

But to his surprise she was not there when he arrived.So he decided to wait.He waited for hours but she still didn’t come there was also no reply to his message. 

“ Strange? I understand if she wants to keep me waiting for what I did to her. But the Ladybug I know would at least give me a wit teasing response. Mmmm maybe she is busy with her civil life tonight like I was the last few days. Then what could I do instead? I wanted also to talk to her about if there is still this guy she loves or if there is chance for us. Depending on her answer I would have decided what to do with my growing feelings for Marinette. So if this doesn’t work then maybe vice versa? I can to talk to Marinette to find out if she is still in love with me and if she says yes then I will see if I need to make a decision. That good let’s do this.”,came Adrien up with a new plan.

And so he made his way to Mari.

But when he arrived there he just found a scene he was sadly all to familiar with. In front of the bakery of Mari’s parents were dozens of police cars with sirens on.

“Oh no! Please not them too.”, was Adrien’s only thought when he scanned the area with his eyes for his beloved and her parents.  
But the person he found made him neither happy nor sad just angry. It was the leading detective of the murderer case of his parents the one who sent him away. 

“I will never forget this face for the rest of my live. At least now I know who I can talk to get some answers let’s see if he handles Chat Noir differently then Adrien who can not punch back like his superhero alter ego.”

So he waited until the man was alone smoking a cigarette in an empty alley.

Chat jumped from the building he was on behind his target without making a even slightest sound. Afterwards faster then the human eye can see he grabbed the detective by one of his ankles and jumped with him back on the roof where he held him upside down over the edge.

“What happened?!!”, yelled Chat him.

“What the hell? You can’t do this I am a cop! That my case not yours! Don’t you not have to help a cat down from a tree?!”,argued the scum back.

But Chat wasn’t in the mood for games.

“Do I look like I care?!! I want to know what happened! You see I have no hesitation to hurt you. And even if you don’t talk I have dozens of other cops down there to ask I bet one of them will talk you are just the first I beat up to a pulp if you don’t answer I am sure that will convince the rest. Now shall we try again? WHAT HAPPENED?!!!”, he yelled shaking the man a little.

Now intimidated the wannabe detective began to talk

“Ok ok I talk! A crazy guy thought he should take the law in his own hands, burst into the bakery and shot the couple owning it down. Saying some shit about if Ladybug and you are incapable of dealing with this then he will.Luckily he decided to flee when we arrived so the daughter was spared.I heard they are now in the hospital being operated it’s unsure if they survive. So I told you everything I know now let me go.”

But Chat was to shocked to even slightly react.  
“It’s all my fault! I bet this guy was someone who lost something because of my fathers actions. So when he saw that Adrien Agreast was not punished for his fathers crimes by neither Ladybug, the police nor me he decided to take the matters in his own hands by hurting the only people I have left.”,concluded Chat in his mind what had to have happened.

But before he could drown any further in his feelings of guilt he heard a sound coming out of the detective’s radio.

“Detective Loeb we found the shooter for the attack at the Dupain-Cheng bakery he is fleeing by a car. We need reinforcement he is driving like he is crazy we are not enough for this car chase. Our position is…”

As Chat heard this he knew this was his cue

“Looks like you need me after all!Until next time Loeb.”,And so he let the scumbag fall. 

It felt extremely good to hear the one responsible for the escape of his parents murderer scream in pain and fear. Of course he didn’t get seriously injured because Chat made sure that he would fall in the dumpster which was under them.

Afterwards he jumped over the rooftops into the direction he knew his target was.

Meanwhile in the waiting room of the hospital of Paris sat Marinette waiting for surgeon who operates her parents to come out. Of course all her friends were waiting with her except Adrien but Mari understood that he probably doesn’t even know. Everyone else gave comforting hugs or words like they will make it, everything is gonna be a alright etc. 

While Marinette could only kick herself for what happened 

She remembers every second of the attack especially what the man had said before he shot

“I don’t know who of you is Ladybug but I know that she has a a connection to this household. So even if non of you is it this will show her how it feels to lose the people you love.That the least what she deserves for not saving my family with her power of creation from the disease that killed them.”, afterwards he shot both her parents down. Thanks goodness the police and the ambulance arrived just this moment so he had to flee. She has to thank Tikki for that. When she noticed that’s her chosen one couldn’t hide and transform, Tikki called the police with Mari’s phone from inside her purse. “ It’s all my fault he must have seen me one day when I de-transformed on my balcony.”

Before Marinette could think further about it, came surgeon out of the operating room.She watched him hoping he has good news.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng I am glad to say that everything went well your parents are out of mortal danger. But you can’t visit them yet they still need rest and prepare for a long and hard rehabilitation process. It will be a long time before your lives will be back to normal.”after he said that to her he left.

That took a lot of weight of Marinette’s mind, she was so relieved.She doesn’t care what it takes even it means quitting being Ladybug she would be there for her parents.

But before she could share her joy over her parents survival with her friends the Television in the waiting room forced the attention of the whole room.

The headline showed BREAKING NEWS and Nadja Chamack was giving the news.

“ Dear viewers we are broadcasting from a gigantic police road block.. A huge police force tries to arrest a man who attacked the best bakery of Paris. This is a picture of the suspect.”, afterwards she showed a picture of the man. Marinette recognized him instantly this was the man who almost killed her parents. But before Marinette could react. Nadja screamed

“Oh god! He is breaking trough watch out!!!” afterwards the car of criminal crashed into this of the police. Both were seriously damaged but the car of her attacker was still capable of driving on so he was able to escape. Sadly the police wasn’t so lucky many who tried to dodge the scene of accident crashed into each other or something. One was especially bad it got off the road overturned itself and flew directly at Nadja and the the dozens of civilians standing beside her.

“NNNNNOOOOO!!”, was the the only thought that went to though the head of all the viewers and the people cowering in fear at their expected death.

But to everyone’s surprise instead of a tragedy nothing happened. It was like the car hit a invisible wall bouncing of of it causing no damage to anyone.

“What the hell happened?”, thought everyone looking at the scene for a explanation.

Nadja slowly got back up going into direction of the car the camera following every movement when she noticed it. A extremely long thin metal object wedged between two buildings. As it suddenly retreated itself the camera and her followed it with their eyes. Until they saw him. Everyone’s favorite all in black clad superhero Chat Noir. Who jumped away over the rooftops in the direction the criminal disappeared into.

Now the atmosphere shifted completely to a happy relief one.  
Afterwards Nadja grabbed her microphone and looked into camera while in the background the people cheered for Chat Noir

“Lady’s and Gentlemen! I happy to announce that the beloved superhero’s of Paris have returned. We were just saved by Chat Noir and we all know where he is Ladybug isn’t fair.The whole city can gasp of relief now that this rumors about their retirement after Hawk Moth death are disproven. Let’s switch to the chopper camera. Over and out.”

Afterwards you just saw a bad picture from above from the chopper who tried desperately to get a good one of Chat Noir chasing the car of the criminal.

But that didn’t matter to Marinette she knows where she has to go 

“Sorry friends. I have to get out I need fresh air. Don’t wait for me I am not sure when I will be back. Thanks for coming good night!”, excused Mari herself and ran out of the hospital before one her friends could stop her.She ran into an empty alley. Where Tikki got out of her purse

“Arrrrgh Tikki it’s been days and he das to pick tonight?!!”, yelled Marinette angry.

“But Marinette I thought you would be relieved to be find out that he is ok?”,asked Tikki confused.

“Yeah sure but. I am still angry that he didn’t answer my messages. Besides you know that I have built a friendship with Chat as Marinette as well and you know while most of the time he keeps a cool head when it comes to protecting the people he cares for Chat has quite a temper. And now I bet he thinks he has to avenge me and my parents. I can’t even imagine how angry he is. So we have to go to prevent that he does something that he will regret latter.”,explained Mari.

“You are right a ounce of prevention is better than a pound of cure and I trust to not let your own feelings for this man cloud your judgement.”,replied Tikki

“ No problem! Today showed me that I can put my full trust into the judicial system of Paris. So Tikki Spots on!!!”, said Marinette and transformed into Ladybug.

Afterwards she jumped on a rooftop where she noticed that she had a message from Chat so she read it.

“Hawk Moth is death, takes both miraculouses he has with him, I hear nothing of you for days and that is all you have to say!! Oh you can bet Kitty that we will talk about this. But one thing after another first I must stop you doing something stupid.”, After that she threw her yo-yo and swang though the town in the direction she knew her partner was.

Who just in the moment jumped at the car of his target.

“Puh I think I lost them. I think I am good.”,said the criminal to himself.  
Instantly afterwards Chat landed on the hood of his car and said looking directly into his face 

“No! You are anything but good.”  
Of course the man tried to shot him immediately but Chat dodged it by jumping on the car’s roof.Now it was his turn. He punched though side window, grabbed the man and threw him out of the car.

Chat made sure that he would land safely he still had ask this man some questions.But to his displeasure that worked to well because while he stopped the car safely the scumbag fled into an old left warehouse.

“You think that will save you? Oh man, the fool just made this cat-and-mouse game a lot easier for me.”,realized Chat sneaking into the warehouse.

And so the cat played with the mouse, by scaring him to death. He scratched along the walls, the floor, the ceiling and when the criminal turned panicky around Chat always vanished without are trace. They played this game until the scum almost had a panic attack. From that moment Chat decided he had enough.  
“It’s time to get serious.”,thought Chat getting close to the scum but was still hidden in his blind spot .

“ So I heard that you are dissatisfied with my Lady’s and my work. Oh I am really sorry to hear that let me pass that to the complaints office. Oh here is it already.”, said Chat giving his victim a right uppercut which came for it out of nowhere.

The man flew though the air and crashed into the wall.He was hurt but not unconscious Chat wasn’t finished with him yet.

“Sorry Motion denied! Now tell me why did you attack the bakery? But know that. If you say something I don’t like I will this time really hurt you!!”, threatened Chat the man.

The man grabbed his gun again , but before he could shoot Chat grabbed his wrist stopping him.

“I don’t like this answer!”,said Chat.Afterwards he twisted the wrist breaking it and tossed the gun away.

“Ahhaaaa!!”,yelled the man.

“Now let’s try again!WHY DID YOU ATTACK THE DID YOU ATTACK THE BAKERY?”, asked Chat yelling again.

Although Chat thought he knew the answer already he had to be sure before he does what he thinks is necessary if he is right.

“ Argh. I already told everyone when I attacked I just hate you and your bitch of lady and everyone who has to do with them.”

Now Chat saw red not just because he didn’t believe him also because no one really no one dares to insult his Lady and gets away with it unpunished.

So he watched over his victim and decided what to break next. He chose knee by crushing it with a aimed kick.

“Aaahhhhhhhh!!!”, yelled the scum.

“Lie to me again and I will break the other ones too. Besides dare to say something against my Lady again and crashing into a wall head on will be the least painful activity of your evening.”,said Chat in a cool but scary tone.

Finally this convinced the man to tell Chat what he wanted to hear

“Ok ok I talk! I wanted to get my revenge on Hawk Moth’s son for what his father did to me. But he was to heavy guarded so. I wanted to bait him. I wanted to hurt him by killing all his love ones and maybe catch him off guard by a funeral. That why I lied so no one would suspect that he is my real target. The little pay back against the so called heroes who failed to stop Hawk Moth was just a bonus that why I told them it’s your fault that they were attacked to damage your reputation. Now let me go and let the police do the dirty work you should do and disappear like you always do not caring for the normal people!.”, answered the scumbag.

Even though Chat expected this it still hurt like hell that it really was his fault and what it means. But first he had to make sure no one dared to hurt Mari or her family ever again. By setting a warning example on this man.

“You say I should do the dirty work? Good then I will that! I will get my claws really dirty by making sure you never hurt anyone ever again. You see I know this family personally I don’t like it if the people I know get hurt. So take this for Mr.Dupain!!!”, yelled Chat punching him in the torso braking a few ribs.

“That’s is for Madam Dupain-Cheng!!!”, yelled Chat giving the scum another punch this time in his face breaking his nose.

“And this one is for hurting my PRINCESSE!!!!!!!”, roared Chat hitting him with the strongest punch yet. An uppercut which broke the mans jaw.

Before Chat could punch again the man tried to tell him something

“Please! No more! If you let me go I will tell you Ladybug’s real identity!”

Chat froze he would have never suspected that. But that didn’t stop him.

“I warned you not to lie to me! Now you will see what happens!!”,responded Chat to that

He was about to grab the man and toss him though the room.  
As suddenly something wrapped around him pulled him away from the man. He was taken of his feet and slide over the floor. He didn’t stop until his back collided gently with something. Chat looked up to see what got him there.  
What he saw caused mixed feelings in him a very angry looking Ladybug  
“My Lady?!!”, On one side was he a little afraid of her wrath on the other was he in general always happy to see her and even if she was angry with him she looked incredible cute, adorable, beautiful all at once.

“Chat what are you doing? He is no threat anymore!”,she asked him letting him free.

Shaking off dust while he stand up he said

“What do you think I am doing? I am making this scumbag talk beside he should pay for what he did.”,replied Chat.

“But that not your job! We supposed to protect not judge! His punishment is for the society to decide!!”, answered Ladybug still shocked she has never seen Chat so angry. Something must have happened in his civil life she really had to talk to him.

But before that they had to settle this. Now replied Chat angry

“And where did this lead us? Two people dead instead of Hawk Moth brought to justice and two miraculouses are gone? Maybe if we had been more aggressive then Hawk Moth couldn’t have fooled us so easily?!  
Take this guy for an example! He told me the real reason why he attacked the bakery because I beat it out of him!!”

Chat crossed his arms in front of his chest self righteous expecting an answer from his Lady

“Oh and what was it?”,she asked putting her hands on her hips obviously not believing it was a relevant information to justify Chat’s actions.

Chat stayed on his self righteous way and said

“He wanted to get revenge on Hawk Moth by hurting the friends of his son which he saw at the funeral. He told the lie about us just so no one would find out his real plan to kill Adrien Agreast by the funeral of his friends where he hoped the security wouldn’t be so high.”

Ladybug was shocked

“I cannot believe it!I will not!”,she said going to to the shooter.

She kneeled in front of him looking into his eyes. She already had a hunch so she asked

“It it true what you said to Chat Noir or did you say something you believed he wanted to hear so he stops hurting you?Don’t worry Chat is not going to hurt you as long as I am here.”

Still barely able to talk he answered

“You are right I lied. I just wanted him to stop I already lost my family isn’t that enough? He doesn’t have to make me a cripple too!”

“So it’s true what you said in the bakery? You want revenge because I didn’t save your family from their disease?”, asked Ladybug.

“Yes I am sorry. It’s just hurts to much. I just had to do something to deal with it.”, replied the man with tears in his eyes.

Ladybug had mixed emotions guilt for letting this happen, sympathy for the man and a little bit anger at Chat for making it worse.

“Don’t worry everything is going to be alright again.”, finished Ladybug the conversation and went back to Chat turning her back to the shooter.

To her surprise did Chat’s mood didn’t change at all it rather got worse.

“You see! What you did was complete unnecessary and just made everything worse! He just lied to you because he was afraid of you!”,she yelled at him trying to get though his bullhead too see reason.

But Chat kept staying cool and answered

“Or he is lying to you now? In hope that if he pulls at your heartstrings he will get off easily and can put his plan in action another time.”

“That’s impossible! Besides I talked to Marinette she told me what happened and it matches with what he says now and not with what he said to you. Besides her parents and her are fine so this hypothetical plan wouldn’t even work if it existed.”, explained Ladybug hoping she didn’t say to much.

Now for the first time this evening she sees the famous Chat smile she didn’t know she has missed so much.

Now much more relaxed and back to his normal self her Kitty said  
“Puh that a relief! But we still don’t know what is the truth?”

But before she could reply anything Chat eyes suddenly went wide, he grabbed her and jumped with her in his arms out of the way of a bullet which just barely missed one of her pigtails. After dodging another few shots with ladybug his arms Chat heard the scum say 

“Ha you fools! I have a spare gun! Also you really think I would go into prison for doing the right thing? Ha! Never! I would rather die then letting you catch me! That gives me an idea! How will the people react when they find out their beloved superheroes killed someone. I have still one bullet left, I know that not enough for both of you so I will instead kill your reputation. The who one who laughs last laughs longest Ladybug and Chat Noir!!”, and so before neither Chat Noir nor Ladybug could react the man shot himself.

Both froze to shocked to move even slightly.

They only got out of it as they started to hear police sirens.

“We have to go my Lady this doesn’t look good!”,said Chat grabbing her hand afterwards he dragged her up to the roof from where they jumped to the next building.

Only after they jumped over a few other rooftops did they decide it was enough and stopped.

“We can’t let this unsettled. We have to go to the police and tell what really happened.”, said LB.

“For what? They will just make up a story where they get the best bargain anyway.”, was all Chat said to that in cold tone.He had already expected that his Lady would say something like that. 

But even though he knew that his answer would annoy her he didn’t expect her to answer it by slapping him.

“What wrong with you? How can you say that? The police of Paris is a noble institution where brave man and women work to protect the innocent. There is no slightly evil in there.”

Chat was working hard not to grimace. Even though he found his lady’s trusting in the community absolutely adorable. He couldn’t think of it as something else as naivety.

“And how do you know that?!! But I don’t want to argue about this topic. Because I know I can’t convince you that I am right and neither can you me. But I know also that you would have the same opinion as me have you seen what I have.”

Ladybug couldn’t believe it. What happened that made Chat so cold, aggressive and distrustful. She came to the conclusion that it must have something to do with the personal business he mentioned.  
So she asked in hope to get though to him so they can settle this peacefully

“I presume this has to do with reason why you were absent the last few days . That what you wanted to talk to me about. So what was it?”

Chat was surprised he didn’t expect that  
That why he asked in a teasing tone 

“Why so interested all of a sudden? I thought we shouldn’t know anything about each other? Has the new Guardian changed her mind?”

They had this discussion already, with the result that Ladybug would think about it if they tell each other their secret identity. But she decided to brush it aside for now she had to fix Chat first.

“ I think it’s ok if you tell me. If you spare important details like names for example. Besides I can’t have a disobeying stray instead of my loyal Kitty cat as my partner. So we have to settle this.”,said LB in hope the teasing would make it easier by lighten the mood.

And it worked Chat had a grin on his face even if it was just for a moment.  
“Come on my lady you know a cat has to get out every once in a while and if it returns it means you can’t get it away because it will always comes back. So you see you won’t get ride of me anyway.”,teased Chat which made his lady smile what made his heart beat faster and warm spread though his body.  
Unfortunately that changed when he remembered that he now had to tell her what happened.  
So he put his poker face back on said in a cool monotone tone

“Ok. To spear the details I think it’s best to say it short and simply. My parents were murdered and the police doesn’t want to look for the murderer. I know I know that doesn’t give me the right to take the law into my own claws. But I just can’t…”

But before he could talk further two arms wrapped around his neck and pressed him so strong against the chest of his beloved lady that the hugs from Tom and Sabine appeared like a pat on the back compared to that.

“I am so sorry Chat!! I can’t image what you are going though! When my parents were just hurt it felt like the end of the world to me! Please forgive me! Believe me if I had known I would never have slapped or yelled at you! Let me make it up to you tell me everything! Don’t bother with the secret identity! I just want to be there for you!”, cried Ladybug in his ear as Chat finally returned the hug when he realized what is going on.  
Afterwards he noticed something wet on his cheek but it weren’t his tears he learned to bury his feelings so deep that until now only his princess or his Lady were able to prompt them. 

But even though it made a warmth spread from his heart though his whole body like the sun was shining itself in it to dissipate all his dark thoughts he had to loosen the hug a little to look her in the eyes.

Although he expected it he still couldn’t grasp it

“My Lady why are you crying?”

Still sobbing she answered

“Because my partner lost his parents isn’t this tragedy enough? And how can you stay so calm you should yell me because of instead of being there for you I just criticized you?”

Chat was stunned such compassion for people she didn’t even know, he couldn’t help himself then realize once more how amazing she is and that he loves her.  
So he said trying wipe her tears away with his thumbs but there came always new ones.

“It’s ok Bugaboo. You didn’t know. I also understand that you have much to think about now with Hawk Moth gone. There is nothing to forgive so stop crying over people you don’t even know if they deserve your tears. Everything is alright.”

“Of course they are worth to mourn! Even if they would have been bad people no one deserves that besides the one thing I know about them is more then enough that they deserve not just that but also my gratitude. Because they gave me the best partner I could ever hope for who was always there for me no matter how good or bad situation I was in was. So please Kitty let me return the favor. I see that you try to dissemble your grief. Showing everyone just the tuff guy you want them to see so that no one thinks of you as something else. Because you don’t want to bother them or worse thar they pity you.!But that is wrong! You have to deal with it or it just gets worse. Please don’t shut me out! Let me in! I just want to help you! I can help you!”,made his Lady clear.

Chat couldn’t believe it. “I knew that I would get from Ladybug real compassion and not pity. But that she really thinks so highly of me and is even ready to break the holy guardian which means so much to her to help me.Before tonight I have thought it was impossible to fall in love with her even more but I just am now. “he realized in his mind.

Unfortunately that wasn’t just positive for him. Because it reminded him of the other subject he wanted to talk her about. The matter of if she was willing to give them a chance or if he should try it with his princess.But that didn’t matter anymore anyway because even if Ladybug doesn’t love him ands Marinette does tonight showed what just one meal with Adrien Agreast could do. So dating Chat Noir and Adrien Agreast at once was out of question it was just to dangerous.  
“If something happens to her I could never forgive myself.”,thought Chat deciding to stay away from Marinette for her sake even though it broke his heart.  
“Maybe I should see it like this. If Bugaboo is my sun, then is Mari the stars and I the moon. Both are shining one me and make my life in the isolation of darkness worth living in the first place. And we all circle around the planet earth making it a better place for the people on it.The stars may be to far away for me but maybe I can reach my sun and we will circle though universe together forever. Oh man I should stop being so melodramatic it’s already cheesy enough.”

So without further thinking he decided it’s now or never time to tell her everything

“Ok my Lady. But please promise me first that you won’t think less of me no matter what I tell you alright?

“I promise.”,LB replied nodding.

“You see… it’s soo my parents were… no I am…” he couldn’t believe it he has never stammered before so why now.

Yet before he could reveal anything meaningful

“I am afraid I cannot let that happen my friends.”

Instantly both superheroes let go of each other and took fighting positions facing the newcomer.

“Don’t be scared. I am no foe the opposite is the case I am an alley.”,said the the all in black clad figure with pointy ears. Which made him look almost exactly like Chat Noir.  
Who was the first to answer to the stranger 

“Why should we believe you? What do you want?Who are you anyway?”

The stranger answered

“My name is merely Ducard but I speak for the supreme guardian leader of the order of Guardians. I am here to guide Ladybug to the path to complete her training as a guardian to become the ultimate Ladybug. We are soon it took so long but we first had to get used to this new world after almost 200 years of imprisonment from the the senti monster you destroyed. Thank you for that by the way. The Order owes you something besides his gratitude. But of course I have to prove that I am saying the truth.”, without saying any de transformation spell the black costume of the man vanished and before them stand a normal person in a grey suit, grey tie and black shirt. Besides him flew a black Kwami who almost looked exactly like Plagg.  
Although this was already amazing there was still more. The black Kwami flew into the pocket of the man without any introduction.

“From you stunned expression I presume you realized that it’s impossible that I am not who I say I am. Who else besides a completely trained guardian would have a Miraculous and be be able to use it telepathic something even you and Hawk Moth couldn’t. That only one of the many things we can teach you Ladybug if you come with me.”,explained Ducard.

“And what kind of path would that be?”,asked Ladybug.

“The path of a man who shares his hatred of evil who wishes to serve true justice. But I won’t lie to if you if you decide to come with me we will indeed make you the ultimate weapon against evil but that also means you have to leave everything behind you have ever known. Your home, family and friends all of that. But if you make yourself more than just a man if you devote yourself to an ideal and if they can’t stop you then you become something else entirely.”,tried Durcan o convince her.

“Which is?”,asked Chat amazed he couldn’t believe it this sounded exactly like the path he was looking for himself although they wanted Ladybug maybe he could convince them to take him too but if not he would not stand in the way of his Lady. It all depends on the answers Durcan and she would give him.

“Legend, rich boy, princess.”, answered Ducard.

“As if all of this wasn’t enough already those people also know my secret identity.”,thought both Chat Noir and Ladybug equally shocked.

“Don’t be so surprised. We are the guardians of course we know everything about you. So how is your answer Ladybug?”,asked Ducard..

Both men looked at the heroine both anxious for the answer.

Even though she was stunned her resolve was unbroken.

“I can’t! If you truly know me then you know that my family needs now. Besides even if that wasn’t the case I would never abandon them nor my friends! I would rather quit being Ladybug before I do that.”, made she her point of view clear crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Sadly you’re right. I already expected this kind of speech. But unfortunately I can’t leave here without a new apprentice for the Order. We need someone who knows this foreign world so we can bring balance back into it. So if you don’t want we have to take another. Luckily we have taken precautions to that. “, replied Ducard.

Afterwards he turned his attention to Chat

“Chat Noir I am offering you same as did Ladybug, are you interested?”

Chat couldn’t believe his luck but he was also doubtful.

“You would trust me with this opportunity even though you know who my father was?”,asked Chat.

“Yes we don’t judge a son for the sins of his father. Besides this would be a great opportunity to redeem yourself for the failure of not seeing the true self of your father and with it your whole family.”,answered Ducard knowing he had his apprentice.

“I am in! There is nothing for me to left behind anyway.”, said Chat determined.

Ducard smiled and answered

“That’s good to hear. Don’t worry everything else considering your civil self will arranged. The only thing we have to now is to make you a Guardian. Ladybug would you be so kind?”

“WHAT??!!!’”,yelled the dynamic duo synchronously.

“Why so surprised? What did you expect?You can’t just skip from grand school to high school. You said it yourself Ladybug you would rather quiet then take our offer. Now stand to that. Your duty as Guardian demands it.”

Ladybug couldn’t grasp it she knew this day would come that why she writes everything in her diary but not so soon.

But before she could say something her Kitty intervened

“I won’t tolerate this. Either you take me as I am and Ladybug stays the Guardian or I am out.”

“That’s not the time of negotiation.”, replied Ducard slowly frustrated.

But then Ladybug had the right idea.

“You said the order owes use something! It’s time to stand up to that too by allowing this exception!”, suggested LB without room for argumentation.

This brought a smile on the face of the superhero duo.

Sighing Ducard replied  
“Alright we have a deal. But you have to give the miraculous box to Chat Noir as well as your miraculous we need them for his training.”

“Just the box! Tikki stays with me!”, negotiated LB.

While Chat just stood there thinking 

“What the hell is she doing?”

Obviously frustrated Ducard said

“We don’t need her anyway. Agreed!”

“Agreed!”, replied Ladybug.

“Good! Chat Noir you can say goodbye to your friend but make it short we have much work to do so we better leave quickly.”, ordered Durcan turning around to give them at least some privacy.

Only now realized Ladybug what she did. And she cursed herself for her big mouth.

“I practically sold Chat like a slave.”,she thought.

But before she could blame herself any further Chat put his hands one her shoulders making her look into his eyes and spoke to her

“My Lady it’s ok. Don’t blame your self. I want this. I want this. It’s alright. Like I said it’s not a real sacrifice for me anyway. Besides you did so much for me since we became partners you made my life worth living in the first place. Please let me do this for you. Let me relive you from this duty so you can have a happy life. See it as repay for all the the good you did for me and Paris. You deserve that. Besides I wouldn’t be a good Kitty if let my Lady get hurt right?.”, he used a humorous tone in the end in hope to cheer her up.

It worked but hardly, it caused to giggle sadly while new tears began to fall.

“But I don’t deserve that! I am not the one you think I am. Today showed that. The attack on the Dupain-Chang bakery was my fault! I went multiple times there without de transforming so he thought that I have something to do with them and attacked them to get his revenge on me for not curing his family. You see I am worst Ladybug who ever existed I don’t deserve this sacrifice.”, near the end she couldn’t look him in the eyes anymore and cried the rest in his chest.

But Chat didn’t have to think long he knew what he had to do. So giving her are comforting hug he said

“First this couldn’t be further from the truth. You are the best of all of us. Second it’s not your job to cure incurable diseases. we may have god like powers but that doesn’t makes us gods. It’s just the circle of life. It’s outside of our authority to deal with that. That just life and we can’t and shouldn’t mess with it. Third like I said before I don’t believe that this was true motive so from my point of view it your fault is out of question. Besides even if that was his true motive you could also say it was my fault. I was also there a number of times. I am sure the Dupain-Cheng family would say the same. So don’t bother with guilt you have none.”

Feeling better she looked up into eyes and said smiling 

“Ok but only if you do the same.”

“I promise.”,smiled Chat back.

“But Chat is it really ok for you? To leave everything behind is there really no one?”,asked Ladybug still unsure if it was the right thing to do.

“Besides you? No, not really. Although there was this other thing I wanted to talk about. I think I understand your reasoning of why you couldn’t get over this guy better now. You see I met this girl a awhile ago. At first I thought she was only a friend. But after my parents death she was the only one from my civil life who was there for me. And from  
This point I couldn’t deny it any longer I love this girl too. I am sorry my Lady.”

Ladybug felt a stab in her heart which she didn’t expected but she couldn’t bother with this now maybe there was still a chance for Chat to stay.

“It’s alright Chat. Like you said who could understand it better then me. But if that the case you can’t go. You can’t miss this chance to be happy you deserve that too you saved me and Paris quiet a few times too.”

Sighing Chat said  
“Unfortunately that impossible. You see tonight showed me also something. No matter how much I try to protect her. I can’t protect her from myself. Her family was attacked today because of me either because of my civil self or because I am Chat Noir it doesn’t matter.”

Ladybug couldn’t believe it could it really be?She had to know for sure

“I am sure it wasn’t your fault. It was just a coincidence. How is her name?”

With a sad smile he answered

“She is a member of the family which seems we don’t get out of our heads tonight. It’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Now Ladybug thought she must be getting crazy.”Has he just really said that? But Chat and Adrien couldn’t be the same person. I have seen them already both at same place at the same time and Chat doesn’t have the Fox miraculous to create illusions. It must be someone I recently meet new and comforted without the knowledge what is bothering. There were a few but even though it’s unlikely it’s the only possibility.Master Fu was also just a stranger who I helped over the street.When you have excluded the impossible whatever remains however improbable must be the truth Besides Adrien’s father killed his wife and himself there was no murderer like by Chat parents..”,she concluded in her mind.

But before she could say something else Chat began to talk 

“Even if there was a possibility assumed that she still loves me she said that once by the way. You said that something about your family needing you. So it’s either way out of question I have to go and you to stay that the least you deserve.”

Ladybug hated it but he was right. She had to be there for her family.

“Ok Chat but as soon as my family problems are solved I will come to he temple to get you is that clear no excuses got it?!”,demanded Ladybug.

Chat could just grin and answer

“Never my Lady!”

“Good I will even take a time-out of being Ladybug to make it as soon as I can I promise. So I guess with you now as to be guardian I have to give you this.”, said Ladybug and took the miraculous box which was now a back bag when she was transformed from her back and handed it to Chat.

Who took it and put it on his back.

“So my Lady farewell I hope we will see each other again soon.”,spoke Chat sadly.

Ladybug took his hands in hers and said 

“I hope that as well. I can’t thank you enough Chat for doing that for me.”

Trying to lift the mood Chat wanted to make a joke

“Well I have an idea how you could.Normally the shining knight gets kiss from the Lady of his heart when he saved her.”

He indeed got the giggle he expected but that was not everything not at all.

Ladybug couldn’t explain it even in this sad situation he managed to make her laugh. “How should I do this without him I don’t know. Now I realize what Chat means to me. I can be my true self around with mask or without and he still loves me. Also I can always count on him. He is always there for me even though I am sometimes cold to him. I can’t image a life without Now that he he is leaving I realize that I love him too. Sadly while he just thinks he loves two people I am indeed do it. Oh why couldn’t he and Adrien be the same person like Marinette and Ladybug are.If this is a farewell then at least make it a good one. To show that he no matter where he is or whatever he does he can always come back because he has a very special my special place in my heart .”.she thought and said the following

“You are right! I think you deserve a reward.”

And so without that anyone could want or do something against it she hugged and kissed her beloved Kitty.  
Who after short stunned moment returned the kiss and the hug equally incredible passionate as she.

It felt for both like heaven. As if all their wished were fulfilled in this firework their engulfed their whole body’s.

Unfortunately after a very long time even their superpowers couldn’t stop them from going out of breath 

“What was that for?”,asked Chat panting.

“You know for what.”,replied his Lady

“You are making it really hard for me to leave.How shall I leave you now? I think it’s the worst timing to leave now.”said Chat giving her a teasing smile.

She gave him a sad smile and said

“Like you said you have to go even though I wish you didn’t. But I tell you this. Like you I have to decide between you and this boy but I promise you I will wait for you to come back before I make it. Besides you see I know Marinette personally too so I know how much she loves you because she told me in a girl talk. So don’t give up on her already? I am sure she will wait for you too once I tell her why you are gone.”  
She didn’t know why she told him that she guessed she wanted to make sure she doesn’t lose him either as Marinette nor as Ladybug.

“Ok I will talk to her once I get back I promise. It doesn’t surprise me though that you two are friends you are so similar. You even help your love competition.”,smiled Chat back.

“Yeah… I hear that a lot but I think we have kept Ducard waiting long enough.”, replied a Ladybug. She couldn’t let out more information it was too much already at least for tonight. With all this new developments she first had to think about this before she reveals her identity to him. Even if it meant to shorten the last minutes they have together.

“You are probably right my Lady .”,said Chat and hesitantly let go of her.  
Afterwards he went to Ducard.

“I am ready.” 

“Good get the horse miraculous, we will use a portal.”, ordered Ducard.  
Already used to this kind of treatment Chat did as he was told.

As Kaalki flew out of the glasses he was shocked

“Master Ducard?! I thought you were dead!”

“Hello old friend. Yes for awhile I was but thanks to this kids I am back.I will explain the rest to you soon for now take us to the temple.”

“Of course Master I am glad you are back.”,answered the Kwami and opened a portal.

Ducard went though immediately but Chat turned around again 

“My Lady could you do me another favor?”

“Of course Chat what is it?”

“Could you watch over Mari while I am gone? She has quite the talent to get into trouble.”asked Chat grinning.

“Of course. I promise!”,replied Ladybug trying to not let her sadness show.

“Thank you my Lady. Farewell.”, said Chat blowing a kiss.

“Farewell my Kitty”, replied Ladybug and blew a kiss back.

After he gave her one last smile Chat around and went though the portal which closed immediately afterwards.

And Ladybug was left alone on the rooftop.

Now left alone she shed a few tears.  
Afterwards she whipped them away and made her way to the closest police station she still had to explain to them what happened. Of course she would Chat’s vigilantism for herself.

“That will be my last act as Ladybug before I take my time out. There just can’t be a Ladybug without a Chat Noir.”,she decided not yet knowing it would take half her life before he returns.


	2. 12 YEARS PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firsrt sorry it took so long but I started univsersity and with all this home office its hard to write in your free time if you were already for the university on the computer for hours.
> 
> Second I know I took much from movies but I asked another writer and he or she said that is ok
> 
> Last I wrote more but the chapter got so long because while writing it I got so much I wanted to add to it so did. That why I decieded to split it up into parts. If have a better idea write in the comments.
> 
> I hope you like it remember this is my firsrt fanfic so please don`t shit storm me in the comments. If you want me to change somethins ask friendly and explain why .
> 
> Now enjoy it !

They stayed not for long at the temple just for the fundamental training so that he was on the same level as Ladybug. But during this time Adrien was never allowed into the temple. They just stayed and trained in the village outside of it. Plagg was also surprised by that but didn’t question it. Because he trusts Ducard it seems they both know each other pretty well when Adrien the first time de transformed and Plagg saw Ducard they both were really happy to see each other they even gave each other a high five. When they were the first-time alone Adrien asked Plagg 

“Plagg can we really trust these guys?”

“Of course!! I have known these guys since they were kids chosen to be guardians!”, answered the Kwami

“I knew my father since I was a baby.”, replied Adrien not convinced

Sighing Plagg said” Ok I get it buddy. After what you went though it’s your every right to be suspicious. But you trust me right? I go bail for this guys besides I deserve a credit of faith here because I am not complaining that we left the mansion to life this live instead where it is doubtful that I get as much Camembert as I want like in the mansion.”at the end the Kwami used humor ton and crossed his arms in front of his chest smiling at his own teasing.  
“Haha! You are right! But don’t worry if you know each other this long I bet they are prepared.”, answered Adrien now in a better mood deciding to do what Plagg said this once and toss him piece of Camembert which the Kwami enjoyed.

After the basic training was done Adrien and his personal mentor Ducard used the horse miraculous to travel all over the world. When Adrien protested about how Ladybug was supposed to find them Ducard said that it was necessary to know the enemy so they have to life amongst them. That also why they life in poorest and worse places even joining criminal syndicates undercover before they busted them.  
“Besides if Ladybug really comes to temple what I seriously doubt the Order and I have our ways to send messages so if that was the case we could and would instantly return to temple. So stop worrying over nothing and do your exercises.”

Even though he didn’t like it Adrien had to agree with him he learned so much already. Besides this worldwide knowledge he got from this journey Ducard put Adrien though extreme intense physical training so that he gets the body he needs for the live he has chosen. But that not all he has also taught him how to use his power better which gave him abilities he didn’t even dream of before

One night sitting at the campfire after Adrien finished his first solo mission to bring down a criminal syndicate. Even though it wasn’t big deal going undercover, finding evidence, taking them out and busting them. Adrien still felt frustrated so he asked Ducard

“Master can I ask you something personal?”

“Of course! As your mentor it’s my job to guide you mentally too.”, answered his sensei with a smile   
By this time a good friendship has prospered between this two.

“You see we take out all this criminals all over the world and it doesn’t seem to have any effect at all because when we stop them at one part of the world new ones rise at another part of the world. How do you not lose hope that this massive force of evil becomes one day to much for us and we fail?”

Ducard grinned and answered

“Simple! That another reason we are making this journey, to build up connections all over the world so that we have a network which covers all the of the world. With this we can predict, locate and stop the evil forces.”

Relieved Adrien asked hopefully

“And how is this going?”

Sighing his master replied

“Sadly not so good, we have the contacts but no resources to build something up.”

“Maybe I can help? The fashion empire of my father is may be struggling but it still exists.”

“I appreciate your good intentions but I am afraid that would be to much for your company. I think it’s better if you use this money instead to reshape your fathers empire into something which suits your taste and make it as great as it once was.”

Adrien didn’t like it but he had to agree with his master so he nodded.  
Afterwards they spent the rest of the evening in comfortably silence while the Kwamis enjoyed their flame-grilled food.

But still Adrien couldn’t stop to think about this problem. It plagued him for days luckily it didn’t influence his training otherwise Ducard would lecture him again. So he thought mostly about it when he was supposed to sleep, he doesn’t sleep well anyway because of the again and again returning nightmare he has since the night his parents died the only change was that Mari was now included. She and Ladybug both yelled at him now together that they are disappointed at him.  
At least he got used to it and just woke up and wasn’t drenched in sweat.The only way for him to get sleep was to snuggle into the blue blue scarf his father gift him for his birthday. He had no idea why it just gave him a feeling to be loved which was paradox considered it came from the father who tried to kill him a few times. His stuff was brought to him a few days after he arrived in the temple along with the story of what happened to his civil identity. It was rather simple the Order just added to the official last will of his father that Adrien should life after his death with a secret relative no one has heard about in a foreign country while Natalie and gorilla take care of the company and the mansion in Paris. It was plain but everyone bought it.

Although the solution to the problem of the Order came to him first at the night after he mastered two of his sensei’s challenges.

Besides now having the ability to use multiple cataclysm Chat could now charge objects with with cataclysm energy enhancing the quality of it and if he wants giving it the ability to produce cataclysm energy itself.

The second technique he needed was to create an orb of pure cataclysm energy in each his hands which he could also shot at will from his hand destroying everything it hit.  
They were taking shelter in a cave which was the hideout of some weapon dealers they took out somewhere in Afghanistan when Adrien had a flash of genius.

He jumped from his sleeping mat and ran to a workbench which caused Plagg to wake up.

“Hey buddy! What are you doing? The only thing I can think of that would be worth being awake now would be a midnight snack of Camembert.”

“I just got the idea of how we can help the Order. Luckily the equipment and materials of the weapon dealers is still here so I can also build it.”,And so after he gave Plagg a piece of cheese so that the Kwami stops complaining began Adrien to work. Fortunately Ducard lesson plan includes also everything usefully for the job what Adrien would have also learned in school. So he thought much about engineering and physics too.You may wonder how this is possible for a guy who spent the last century dead.Well for that they had the miraculous, Ducard uses the bull miraculous challenge Adrien physically, the bat to train him in sneaking and Owl having the power of wisdom to impart the knowledge he needs to fulfill his destiny.  
So with Plagg as his involuntary but bribable assistant Adrien could realize his idea. 

When they were finished Plagg could just ask puzzled

“That it?! Some circuits combined with a glass tube the size of a fist?! How is that supposed to help the Order?”

“ Wait for it I still have to add the secret ingredient. You see according to the principle of the conservation of energy. Energie can’t be destroyed or created just changed in status.”

“Yeah and?”, asked Plagg even more confused.

“Let me show you.”, replied Adrien stood up and went a save distance away from his invention.

“It’s good that besides getting new abilities our connection grows stronger everyday otherwise I wouldn’t be able to show you this. Claws out!”

And Adrien transformed into Chat Noir from outside it may look like nothing is different but inside there was a significant difference. Plagg could now see and hear everything what Adrien does when he is Chat Noir. Besides that they could now communicate with each other inside of their mind so if they want they can let the other hear what they think. Fortunately does Plagg prefer to sleep during his time in his chosen ones mind that he or she could fully concentrate on being Chat Noir.

“You see Plagg my idea is if I do this.”said Chat creating a cataclysm orb in his right hand.

“Than this.”,so he created another one in his left hand.

“And bring this two together. If I am right something like…”, whith that Chat slammed his hands together. What followed was a gigantic shockwave who knocked him of his feet.

Groaning in pain Chat said 

“I didn’t expect that.”

“You fool! What were thinking?”,yelled Plagg in his mind.

“I thought if I clash this two orbs of pure cataclysm energy together they would turn each other into pure electric energy.”, replied Chat getting up.

“If you do it right that is also the case! But not like this!”,explained Plagg.

“And how do you know that?”,asked Chat confused.

“Do you really believe you are the first Chat Noir who had this idea? I have seen this countless of times before!”

“When you know so much why didn’t you teach me this stuff while we were still fighting Hawk Moth?”, even though Chat knows it was his father it was just easier for him to keep this two personalities as separate as possible so he referred to them differently when he was talking about one of the alter egos of his father.

“Because I just know what the previous Chat Noir could do but not how they did it! That also one of the reasons why sleep and almost don’t pay attention to anything when I am in my chosen ones mind!”,responded Plagg.

“Ok ok I admit It! I remember now that you are not supposed to know anything. To prevent that this knowledge is misused if your miraculous gets into the wrong hands.”,recognized Chat.

“Exactly! So what do you plan to do now?”, asked Plagg.

“Mmm I will try again until it works. Let’s hope one of my ancestors was also a Chat Noir so that maybe my instincts will tell me how I have to alter this technique to have the effect I want.”

So he tried again. But when this time just as wanted to smash the two orbs of pure cataclysm energy together, his instincts told him to try a different angle and to bring them slowly together. He decided to follow his gut feeling and it worked as soon as the two orbs just slightly touched each other electric sparks were visible.

“Yes! It’s really working! Let’s see what happens if I go all the way.”,thought Chat and slowly clashed the two orbs completely together.  
Which had the result that afterwards Chat hold a pure lightning bolt the size of a spear in his hands.

“WOW!Plagg! Look I did it! I am like fucking Zeus now !”yelled Chat in his mind to his Kwami.

“Congratulations kid! You see you don’t need my help at all so it’s fine if sleep all the time in your mind but before I go first I wanna know how shall this help the Order? Second why are we not fried like like a good piece of Camembert on the grill by this thing?”,asked Plagg.

“For the first I think it’s better if I show you. For second I thinks it’s because my hands are still charged with cataclysm energy so when the the electric energy what’s to flow though me it stopped by the energy in my hands which lead to that I am holding the bolt in a endless loop of transduction of cataclysm in electric energy and the vice versa.”,explained Chat.

Afterwards he went to his invention while still holding the bolt in one hand he laid his other on his creation and used his new ability to charge it with cataclysm energy enhancing and giving it the power create cataclysm energy itself.

“Now what?”, asked Plagg impatient still not seeing what his chosen one was going for.  
“Wait for it. I just need something to kick- start it mmmh.”, answered Chat looking for something. When he remembered the lightning bolt in his hand, switching his glances from his invention and the bolt and back.  
So he took the thunderbolt into both of his hand pointing at it with it at the invention.

“Here goes nothing!”, yelled Chat thrusting the lightning bolt into his invention.

All lights went out. 

A few seconds later the invention started to glow Illuminating the whole cave.

Realizing that he was successful Chat transformed back and sat on a chair which stood near by and admired his work.

Plagg just float over and examined it, before he asked 

“And what do we have here?”

“That is something I would also like to know.”,said Ducard suddenly appearing behind Adrien as the lights went on again with a flicker. 

So switching his gaze between his master and his invention Adrien began to explain 

“I call it the C.A.T reactor is produces energy colliding cataclysm particle against each other in an endless loop started and enhanced though any energy sources someone could think of artificial or naturally from radioactive radiation, air exchange to micro earthquakes it just cataclysmes them into useful energy. Making this reactor an inexhaustible environment friendly energy source without any energy dissipation because it just cataclysmes it back into useful energy.”,finished Adrien still smiling but unsure of what his mentors reaction will be. 

Slightly smiling Ducard said

“Impressive. And what could it generate?”

Relieved Adrien answered

“If my math is right and it always is three giga joules per second. I think with this we can reshape and rebuild my father’s empire to something the world hast’t seen before. What will give me the possibility to give the Order the resources it needs.”

“I like this idea but we have to make sure that this technology can’t get into wrong hands. Besides after I saw how you did it I got a few ideas for a few inventions with the help of the miraculouses myself. Are you in on it?”, asked Ducard smiling and ready to go to work.

“Of course! Let’s get started!”

And so they worked together to create invention which would lead humanity into a new age. Like perfect hologram technology useable from child toy until communication with help of the fox miraculous, new technology for anesthetic, pharmaceuticals and pesticides complete without any negative side effect like being especially bee friendly using the bee miraculous, new security programs like unbreakable firewalls with the help of the turtle miraculous etcetera. That are just a few examples of the many things they managed to accomplish in a few months while still continuing Adrien’s training. As one morning during breakfast Ducard decided it was time to give this technology to someone who is trust worthy in now Adrien’s company so the rebirth of his fathers empire can begin and they can fully concentrate on the next phase of Adrien’s training.

“Do you have someone in mind?”,asked Ducard after he confronted Adrien with this fact.

Before his fathers reveal Adrien would have instantly known who to chose but now he wasn’t so sure anymore. 

“Puh normally I would say yes but nowadays I am not so sure anymore if can consider this person trust worthy anymore.”,answered Adrien hoping his master had an idea.

“You mean your fathers personal assistant and your official warden if we wouldn’t have interfered.”, assumed Ducard.

Adrien nodded not the least surprised that his master knew who he meant he is after all the man teaches him everything to become the world greatest detective how his master always says.  
But that lead Adrien to another question.

“Master why did you not expose Natalie as Mayura so that she is arrested and brought to justice for helping Hawk Moth?”

“Because of the same reason why we let you stay Chat Noir because we believe in second chances besides we also know that she just had good intentions so that why we decided to give her this chance not everyone gets like your father.”,explained Ducard.

After thinking about his sensei’s words Adrien asked 

“I think you are right! I believe she deserves this chance to redeem herself just like me. But what happens if I am wrong and she betrays us?”

“Don’t worry about that! Like I said we have connections everywhere so I am confident that we can find a way to keep an eye on her.”,reassured Ducard Adrien who replied

“Thanks that good to know. So it’s decided then I will call Natalie and send her the prototypes, plans and instructions what to do with them.”

Ducard nodded.

So later this day Adrien went into an old almost broken public telephone station paid and called, they couldn’t use cellphones because they still had to maintain a low profile so they couldn’t risk being located by someone who doesn’t belong to them. By the way the little money this two need they get though the bounty for for catching some of the worse criminals so they didn’t worry about it if necessary they could also do some underground marshal arts fighting and bet on themselves.

Adrien had to wait for a while for the connection to build because they were somewhere in the third world. While doing this he thought about what was ahead of him. During his training he lost his track of time he had no idea how long it was since he has seen or heard from Natalie all he knows that she gets regular messages from the Order which said that he is all right so that she doesn’t look for him and she still manages the household of the mansion and the what remained of his fathers empire.

“Will she be mad that I left without saying goodbye? Sad that I didn’t contact her earlier or happy that she finally hears from me again?”He thought slightly scared and excited, but before he could think further about it the ringing stopped and he heard

“Agreast mansion Nathalie Sancoeur speaking. Hello what can I do for you?”

Sighing Adrien answered

“It’s me.”

“Adrien? Is it really you? Finally I already assumed the worst…Wait a moment how shall I know you are not just some pretender who is after money?”,asked Nathalie after she overcame her shock.

Now a bit grumpy he replied

“Mmm because I didn’t tell anyone that you were Mayura.”

After a huge gasp she answered

“Oh thanks god Adrien it’s really you! I am sorry but since you left there have been many pretenders who tried to replace you to get the money. Of course I figured it out and let them be arrested. Where are you? Are you alright? Who is this mysterious relative who took you?”

Appeased by her apology Adrien was now in good mood because he was relieved he could now talk to her normally again but he was also confused. Why didn’t Nathalie recognize my voice? Why were there some pretenders trying to take what left of my family’s wealth.

“It’s alright Nathalie. I am fine. This mysterious relative is my uncle on my father’s side. You never heard of him because he doesn’t want to be bothered by paparazzi. He is taking good care of me, he is nice,encouraging and the best besides that he makes sure I get the best education he shows me how I handle the death of my parents. “, answered Adrien what he and Ducard discussed before which was easy for him because from his point of view it was mostly the truth.

“That’s good to know what for a relief.”,said Nathalie just happy to know that Adrien is alright.

“But Nathalie why are there people pretending to be me? And why didn’t you recognize my voice at first?”,asked Adrien confused.

“Well I assume I should have especially after figuring out all this pretenders but in my defense after three years of just of not hearing anything from the original it was difficult to hear it out.”

“WHAT!!!?? Did you really just say three years?”,Adrien was shocked he couldn’t believe it, he thought a few months have passed since he left Paris not years.

“Yeah. Why? I thought that the reason for your call to reconnect after so long. Are you sure you are alright if you not even know which year we have?”,asked Nathalie surprised.

Shaking his head to get a clear head Adrien forced himself to stay calm and follow the plan he und his master made.

So he replied 

“Yeah I am alright really. It just like I told you I life with my uncle a very isolated life especially because a part of my therapy to overcome my parents death is to banish everything what had to do with my father’s alter ego. But you are right I should have called sooner although that not the only the reason I called. You see my uncle said I should put all my energy into something useful so I wouldn’t think to much about my parents. I decided to do that by finding a way to restore the reputation of my family, starting with the rebuilding of my father’s empire. Of course I know that once the reputation in the fashion industry is destroyed it can never be regained so I decided to reshape the company into one of a different branch of trade. So together with my uncle I developed inventions which will assure that once we produce and sell this the company will be the leader of this industries. The other reason why I call you is that I am going to send you a package containing the prototypes and blueprints of this. Don’t worry about any technical details the package will also contain our newest AI technology which is almost like a real real person which will take care of that I just need you to run the business.”,finished Adrien his explanation. It took awhile for Nathalie to come up with an answer which gave Adrien time to think about what he just said. Surely Nathalie would be shocked once she realized what he just said luckily he knew what to say. He couldn’t hold it against her, if I would tell her the rest of the truth that I used miraculouses to create this inventions and by studying how Kwami can live in object I managed to create a AI by putting a part of my soul on a harddrive,even though Ducard assured me that this part of me would regenerate so I wouldn’t turn into something like Voldemord I am sure Nathalie would faint so I better keep that for me.

A few moments later Nathalie replied 

“I understand. But why are you acting so mysterious? You can just come back and we do it together.”

“Because I am not ready yet to come back. Besides this is also a test if I can trust you again after you lied to me and conspired against everyone. If you pass I will consider telling you more. So are you in or not?”,asked Adrien hoping his more aggressive tone would convince Nathalie.

Nathalie sighed and said 

“I guess I deserve that. Even though I don’t like it I will do as you say.Is there something else?”

Adrien though for a moment 

“Yes I want you to change the name of the company into Agreast enterprise. Further instructions will be in package.”,replied Adrien.

“Ok Is that everything?”, tasked Nathalie in hope to reach out to Adrien so they can improve their relationship.

Adrien thought again for a moment he had said everything he needed to say but maybe there is something he should know before he hangs up. The status of Paris? No, Ducard would inform him like he always did if something relevant happens there because after Adrien told him of his suspicion that his parents were murdered and their killer took the miraculouses his mentor promised him to send people who look into it besides keeping an eye on Nathalie and Paris in general. Like that his lady hasn’t been seen since quite some time. Could I ask Nathalie if she knows something about that? No, she would either lie to me if she does or she she has no idea which is probably the case she didn’t figure out our secret even when she was Mayura and I was living in the same house as she. Let’s see if can’t ask her about one beloved then maybe about the other. Yes I can ask her if my princess is alright! But what if Nathalie is really planning something evil? I would give her an information she could use against me, maybe if I ask about my friends in general it won’t be so obvious even though he wasn’t sure what he shall think about his so called friends. Of course he believed Mari but he doubted that Nino and Alya told her the truth. So he decided to ask carefully to not endanger Marinette 

“Have you heard anything of my former friends? You know Nino, Alya and you know this girl who won this design competition at school.”

“You mean Marinette?”,asked Nathalie.

“YES!!! Did you hear from her? Is she alright? Are her parents recovering well? Were there any further attacks at the bakery?”,asked Adrien hasty. Just afterwards he did a facepalm frustrated and angry at himself for his foolishness of throwing away the cover he tried to keep.I am just glad this isn’t a video call so Nathalie didn’t my nonexistent poker face.

But that wasn’t necessary. Nathalie had figured it out even before he mentioned Marinette  
although she was also glad that Adrien couldn’t see her because she could just roll her eyes and think “Men. Only one thing in their mind.”, but actually she had to smile because she found it really cute. That he still hold on to his love for this girl she is still sure would be the future Mrs, Agreast what just got reassured. So Nathalie answered happily 

“I haven’t heard anything about the other two but this Marinette girl visits me everyday and asks me if you are alright. She even gave me her number to call her as soon as I hear anything. Shall I connect you to her? So you can talk to her yourself?”, finished Nathalie with a smirk.

Adrien couldn’t believe it even after so long she cares about him even though he left without saying anything? Oh he didn’t know why god or whoever blessed his unworthy self with this angel but he couldn’t be more thankful. He didn’t know what to say to Mari but he had to at least apologize to her about how he left without saying a word. Sadly just when he wanted to say yes to Nathalie he noticed that his master came to pick him up so he knew it was time to end this conversation. So he said   
“I would love to but sadly I can’t. My ma—cough-eh I mean uncle just told me it’s time for my next lesson. So I have to hang up now.”

“Huh some things never change right?”, replied Nathalie sighing.

“You say it but could you please pass on something to her from me?”,asked Adrien hopefully.

“Of course! Just say it.”,replied Nathalie excited.

“Tell her that I am so sorry for leaving the the way I did but I had no choice. I know that doesn’t excuse anything.That she deserves better then that, that she has every right to be mad at me and that no one could blame her if she never wants to see me again but that I beg her to forgive me so we can move on together.That even though I know this is hard to believe I will never forget her. Also say her thanks for what she did at the funeral for me that really meant a lot to me and that I am coming back as soon as I can. At last tell her that there is something I have to tell her but that that has to be personally. Could you do that please Nathalie?”,asked Adrien emotional but cursing himself for it right afterwards.

Nathalie was really touched just like she thought this girl meant very much to Adrien

“Of course! Anything else?”,asked Nathalie upon.

“No thanks Nathalie. Further instructions will be in the package.. Goodbye!”,said Adrien and hung up he could just barely hear Nathalie’s response a quickly emotional charged goodbye before the phone met it’s holder and the call ended.

Afterwards he left the phone box Ducard was already waiting for him.

His master asked immediately

“Is it done?”

“Of course Master!”,replied Adrien nodding.

“Good let’s send the package.”, said his sensei upon.   
So they left to send the package and to continue Adrien’s training which was far from finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! I you need any further explantion of certain thingd which happened in the chapter or in general write in the commets or whatever you want the only rule you have to stay reasonable and friendly.
> 
> I will post the next part as soon as I can which will hopefully be in a few minutes


	3. 12 YEARS PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firsrt sorry it took so long but I started univsersity and with all this home office its hard to write in your free time if you were already for the university on the computer for hours.
> 
> Second I know I took much from movies but I asked another writer and he or she said that is ok
> 
> Last I wrote more but the chapter got so long because while writing it I got so much I wanted to add to it so did. That why I decieded to split it up into parts. If have a better idea write in the comments.
> 
> I hope you like it remember this is my firsrt fanfic so please don`t shit storm me in the comments. If you want me to change somethins ask friendly and explain why .
> 
> Now enjoy it !

2 years later 

Master and student were sitting at the campfire Adrien just returned from what his master called the final exam of this phase of his training.  
He had to solo infiltrate some some third world failed state which was under military dictatorship and to stage a coup. It was was actually rather simple once he knew enough. He destroyed all the weapons of the military, smuggled norcotic drugs into the rations of the troops so once he published anonymitly all the crimes of this so called democratically government, afterwards the rebelling population could easily overthrow and start building new government which was righteous.   
But even though he passed with flying colors Adrien was still grumpy.

“What’s wrong Adrien? And don’t say it’s nothing I know it when you lie. So answer honestly.”,commanded Ducard.

Knowing that he couldn’t get out of this Adrien sighed and answered 

„ l am sorry Master I know the rules so I also know I shouldn’t think this way. But it feels like I didn’t reach anything. I had the edge and the plan worked perfectly but as soon as I saw into the eyes of the military leaders when the civilians arrested them. As soon as they get chance either by making a deal with the new government or whatever they will do the same crimes again without hesitation. And I knew what was wrong they weren’t afraid of me. They think I am just a silly kid in a cat suit. I have got to strike fear in them from the start.So that I cannot just fight them better but they will never do it again.”

Adrien expected an angry lecture from but to his surprise Ducard smiled at him

“I am very glad to hear that. You have finally realized your real purpose. You see it’s true that I am member of the Order but that not all. I am also a member of a group of people who wants to change things inside of the Order like the rules which prevent us from using methods which would have the effect you seek. We call us the league of shadows. At our first meeting I could already see that you are the right one for us only because of some to traditional members of the Order I offered Ladybug the job.  
Luckily everything went well and you just proved my instinct right. And that’s just right on time because for the next phase of your training it’s necessary that you know this things. Something’s already changed since you left Paris. The whole Order of Guardians now joined the league of shadows. So we can return to the temple for next phase of your training which will teach you among other things exactly what you said. Which is good otherwise I would have had to send you home if not even take your miraculouses and Ladybugs too. Instead I can offer you the path of the league of shadows. Our leader Ra‘s al Ghul a man greatly feared by the criminal underworld is now supreme Guardian we can now start the real training which will make everything look before look like a warm up. I understand that this a lot to take so I will give you time for your decision you can either return to Paris or join us at the temple. So if you a bored of brawling with thieves and want to archive something there is a rare blue flower that grows on the eastern slopes in the mountains around our temple.Pick one of these flowers. If you can carry it to the top of the mountain where our temple is you may find what you were looking for in the first place.”,finished Ducard his explanation, stood up and began to walk away.

“And what was I looking for?”, asked Adrien knowing what Ducard meant and that he was right. Adrien was still lost.

Turning his head around Ducard said

“Only you can know that.”,and so he left leaving Adrien alone to his thoughts.

Well besides his Kwami who finally started to pipe up after he devoured the piece of cheese which he he had roasted over the fire during this conversation.

“And pal what are you going to do?”,asked Plagg.

Sighing Adrien answered 

“I don’t know. On the one hand I could go back to Paris and can finally figure out what to do with the two Ladies my hearts beats for or I could go back to the temple to become a better Chat Noir. What do you think? Is it right to trust this league of shadows guys?”

“Mm I am not sure. You know I don’t pay much attention to this mission meetings but the name sounds familiar so it’s possible that he tells the truth.Besides if they really were enemies they would have attacked Ladybug and you years ago. I told you also years ago that I trust this guys. The question what do you think is right? You are the best Chat Noir I have ever known so you have to decide do you want to go this path or return to the traditional one.”

“Wow Plagg I am surprised that were some wise words. I hope Ducard didn’t bribe you with cheese.”answered Adrien.

“Nooooo”, replied Plagg and looked away. A moment later he grinned smugly at his owner again and added” But it helped to keep my good opinion of him.”

With this reassuring words Adrien began to think about what he wants to do.  
Which a took awhile he just didn’t know what to do he wished Ladybug or Mari were here they would know what to do. Why am I here anyway? I should be with them. But before he could follow this thought further he remembered why he was here in the first place.  
The night were he not just meet his master but also nearly lost the people who were like a second family especially my Lady and my Princess. It was pure luck that nothing that happened happened. What if the police came a few seconds later and the scumbag would have shot Mari. Or what if Ladybug got to the shooter first before me he could have used her good heart to shot her in back. Although we are nearly invulnerable it could still may have hurt which could have lead to something worse and I have to admit the timing of the police arrival at the bakery was really suspicious he knew if anything happened to his Lady, his princess or her parents he could never forgive himself. That and the fact that the lesson of this league of shadows could help him find out if there is really more behind the attack of the bakery and who killed his parents where Ladybug’s methods wouldn’t achieve anything because she was to tolerant lead him to the following decision. I will join the league of shadows to become the best Chat Noir I can be to protect the people I love even from themselves.

After he told Plagg his decision and explained his reasons he asked if it was ok for his Kwami. Even though he always denied it Adrien knew that Plagg yearns for somebody in Paris too besides all the Camembert namely his so called sugar cub.

“It’s alright I have known her for thousands of years a few years separation is nothing for us. So adding a few years more isn’t something special also I think you are right it’s time to change some things and don’t follow outdated rules anymore.”,answered Plagg nodding.

Adrien replied also with a nod which was enough both knew they had the same opinion and where thankful for their partners support.

Afterwards they went to bed and following morning they made their way to the temple.

With the help of the horse miraculous they arrived at the bottom of the mountains in no time, finding the flower was also easy but climbing the mountain even as Chat Noir was like walking through hell. At some point every step he took was harder then the one before and the closer he got to the temple the weaker he got. When he walked through the village surrounding the temple the people looked unsure of how to treat him so tried to stay out of his way. The weather wasn’t helping either all the time he had to walk through a blizzard. Fortunately he still had his blue scarf he still couldn’t explain it even though he knew he should hate this thing because it’s from the man who tried to kill him a few times. But every time he touched it he felt warm and new strength awaken in his body which made him reach his target.When he finally arrived at the temple he barely had the strength to to knock at the door. Luckily it was enough and the door swung slowly open almost like from itself.

The first thing he noticed whenhe entered the huge hall was a man sitting in a wooden throne a gigantic white crystal behind him.. He was wearing fancy clothes, had a bald and a white beard.

Adrien slowly went into the hall removed the scarf from his mouth and said   
“ Ra’s al Ghul.”

Suddenly a man appeared behind him and bolted the gate. But he wasn’t the only one, men stepped out of the shadows surrounding Adrien threatening.

Before anyone could react Adrien heard the voice of his master   
“Wait.”

Adrien turned into the direction of the voice and saw his friend standing in front of the throne watching Adrien.

The man in throne said something in a foreign language 

Afterwards Ducard asked 

“What are you seeking?”

Adrien replied

“I seek the means to fight injustice. To turn fear against those who prey on the fearful.”

After he said that Adrien took the blue flower which he stored at between his neck and the scarf and gave it Ducard.

Who took it and hold it up into the air so that everyone could see it.

Ra’s al Ghul spoke again in a foreign language

Ducard pocketed the flower and said 

“To manipulate the fears on others, you must first master your own.Are you ready to begin?”

“I c-can barely stand.”,replied Chat out of breath.

“Death does not wait for you to be ready!!”,yelled Ducard and kicked Chat in the gut so he fell on the ground.

“Death does not consider it, or fair!”, yelled Ducard and kicked Chat again.

“And, make no mistake, here you face death!”, afterwards he wanted to kick Chat again but this time it was blocked by Chat gripping his mentors foot.

When Chat pushed the foot away, he stood up and got into fighting position so both master and student were now facing each other.To say that Chat was surprised was huge understatement even his master has taught him how to fight but he has never fought him seriously.

Ducard replied

“Tiger”, saying the name of the fighting style of that Chat was using and was taught by Ducard himself.

Afterwards Chat wanted to punch him but it was blocked by Ducard so he changed his tactic he wanted to use his mentors grip on his arm to twist his master arm behind his back all in one movement but of course Ducard figured it out and countered with a aimed punch in the right of his back when it was turned to him saying “Jiu jitsu!”,as if it was obvious which martial art Chat would use next.

So Chat went down again but he also picked himself up again.

He attacked again again this time he went into a different fighting position.

Sadly Ducard could se though it again

“Panther!”

Afterwards he dodged, blocked and countered Chats kicks as if it was child play.

At last when Chat wanted to punch him in the face Ducard blocked it, grabbed his head and said   
“You are skilled! But this is not a dance!”, afterwards he gave Chat a headbutt and rammed his knee into Chats gut.

This time Chat couldn’t get back up he was bas barely conscious when his master kneeled down to look him in the eyes.

“And you’re afraid….

But not of me. Tell us Mr.Agreast…”,while saying that Ducard put blue flower back where Adrien had stored it.

“What do you fear?”, afterwards Adrien lost consciousness.

Meanwhile in Paris 

“Dear diary it’s been five years since the night my parents were attacked and even though they have recovered perfectly I just have the feeling that everything gets worse. I bet you are wondering why I am telling you this now besides the fact that I tell you that I miss my partner everyday. Not that I miss Adrien any less but by him I at least know something’s from Nathalie who has sometimes contact with him since two years.Even though I was shocked that he left so abruptly without saying goodbye I am sure he had his reasons so I am not resentful, especially after what he told Nathalie to say to me when he first contacted her it really touched me, I can’t image what he wants to say to me and that Tikki’s only response was a smug smile when I told her doesn’t help either. Anyway, I am just glad he is save. But I can’t say the same about Chat I haven’t heard anything from him for completely five years.”

After she finished this sentence, she looked around her room it hasn’t changed at all since the day the two most important boys in her live left. Besides one thing her room is now also littered with posters and pictures of Chat Noir too. One half of her posters and pictures devoted to Adrien and the other to Chat Noir. She knows it’s silly but whenever she sees these green eyes of Adrien or the cheeky smirk of Chat she just feels like everything is alright. Although not all of her Chat pictures were officially merchandise posters of him which she of course also had. Even though she hadn’t heard from Chat she saw him all over the world. Since the night of the bakery attack there have spread countless rumors around the world what happened to their beloved superheroes. So whenever there was a trace it was all over the news. And of course, she looked into to see if it was true. Of course, most of the stuff was fake but from time to time it was real.Although always after a short while the media declares it fake because they couldn’t find any other traces but she always knows when it was real and kept the pictures and posted them in her room. But that not all she even kept an eye on the world wide media in general for the case they overlooked anything. Which was very often the case but she knew it when she saw her beloved kitty and she is always right.  
So she of course decorated her room with this kind of pictures as well. It didn’t matter if it was just a shadow jumping over the Chinese wall or a mysterious figure standing on top the gigantic statue of Jesus Christ of Rio. Either north, east, south or west she found sights of Chat all over the world. That also one of the reasons why she hasn’t tried to contact him yet because she knew he was save but for quite a while now there weren’t any sights of him at the internet or else and that makes her worry for his safety.

Afterwards she continued to write

“But I already told you that before. So back to the topic it seems that I am not the only one with the feeling that everything gets worse. Mayor Bourgeois announced today a huge change in the law namely that from today on the police will have every right to do whatever she thinks it’s necessary to fight the growing crime rate with no limitations.  
I think it’s a rather strange strategy but I have trust that our police won’t misuse this absolute power. Even though I don’t like the new way how Chloé’s dad handels the things since Chat left and I went into retirement but you can’t argue with his results. Since then he convinced many other cities near Paris to fuse with it to become one gigantic metropolis. So they could combine their rescources to achieve things the people could only dream about before. Which was a success many people can now afford luxury they couldn’t before and they have built sights which a world known. Especially the skyline of this new district they are building which makes the one of Manhattan already look child toys. I bet you ask yourself right now how this is possible in such a short time. 

Well it seems that even I didn’t know everything about Adrien. Who could have guessed that one day the disgraced teenage idol would turn the bankrupt fashion empire of his father into greatest technology company of all time which is global market leader in all industries besides weapons of course.Nathalie has told me that was a specific wish of Adrien to research his invented technology for weapon suitability but not to produce anything but prototypes. That also why I can’t understand how some people can still speak evil about him. Even though it got better after he provided the technology ,financial and material resources which made this gigantic extension of Paris that it even supposed reach the north coast of France and will have a harbor possible. There are still a few who spread bad rumors about him. Like that the new Agreast tower which will be highest building in the world once it finished will turn out to be some kind of super weapon he wants to use to take over the world.  
Besides that this is absolutely ridiculous it still frustrates me. At least no one acts up on this, it seems if you own half the city especially this new noble district called New Paris they are building which center will be the Agreast tower you don’t have to have a good reputation to be popular.  
I guess you are now even more confused then before. Oh man even if I write in my diary I am blabbering. Let me explain it’s not like I am begrudging mayor Bourgeois anything and you know me I love it when people put their differences aside to achieve something great as a team what would have been impossible before. It just that although many people live now a better life then before, even more and especially all of the people I know personally and many beyond have to work much more and harder to make ends meet. I asked Chloé once when she forced herself to be nice to me as she heard that I considered the circumstances still am on good terms with Adrien with who she desperatly wants to reconnect again she said. Because I was sceptical she reasured me that this has nothing to do with the fact that Adrien is now one of the wealthiest most powerful men in the world. Of course I didn`t believe her but I decided she was still a childhood friend of Adrien so I could at least pass it to Nathalie who could then decied if she passes it to Adrien or not which was very unlikely. Either way after I said to her that I would ask Nathalie if she could ask Adrien to call her. I decieded to use the momontum of this converstion to ask her how it could be that some people earn such much more mony that they don`t even know what to do with it and other people are worse off then before. She replied that it just a matter of time before everyone gets their deserved piece of the cake of what the city has achieved. They just make it sure that all is shared fair and that this who need it most would get it immediately. As for the aspect why some people are worse off then before she just said that you first have to invest money to earn money and time is money. “But don’t worry be reassured once your time and this of your friends comes you will life in like in the paradise.”

After she said that she left before I could press further.

Either way even though I don’t trust Chloé I don’t think she nor her father are capable of cheating the city over billions of euros. So I have no other choice as to trust her for now. So I will continue to go on with my everyday life. Which is is basically made of working in the backery and helping out friends because otherwise none of us could pay their bills.  
That also the reason why I couldn’t start my fashion career it seems nowadays isn’t the time to follow your dreams. Even though Nathalie offered me help in that department I couldn’t accept that even if I wanted to because like I already said I simply have not enough time. My first priority has to be that my family and friends survive this hard times.

But this is all just the tip of the iceberg the main reason why I have this sense of foreboding is the real problem namely that on the day Mayor Bourgeois announced the fusion with the other cities he also declared the first new law for this mega city which says that any superhero activity will be seen as an act of vigilantism and the person will arrested.” The same goes for if not even especially for Ladybug and Chat Noir! Shall they one day return we will hunt them down and lock them up. I know many of you see them as beloved heroes and refuse to believe something else. But the fact is that they were the reason why Hawk Moth terrorized our beloved city in the first place! And soon as their problem is solved they disappeared without a word! I won’t deny their heroism acts but the truth is we can’t allow some kids in costumes to fight our battles. We must show the world that’s we can defend ourselves.That why we have to stand together so we are strong enough that Paris can become the great independent city which the best citizens of the world wand and deserve!!!”,finished Chloé’s dad his speech raised his fist.

With that almost all of the people of Paris who were listening did the same, cheered for this idea and their mayor.

I remember it as if it had been yesterday. I instantly transformed and tried to call Chat to warn him to be careful when he returns to Paris but my Jo-Jo couldn’t build up a connection with his Chat phone. I just hope it’s nothing serious and that he is just at a place with no signal or something like that.Tikki reassured me that Ducard is a good,trustworthy person who has only the best intentions so I am sure he wouldn’t isolate Chat from me on purpose.  
Oh man I just hope Chat’s training pays off because if my feelings are right and the situation gets even worse we will really need it.

Oh Kwamis or whatever for gods are out there. When being Ladybug thought me one thing besides that there a supernatural things out there which confirms your existence. It’s that there is a connection between creation and destruction. In other words the Ladybug miraculous and the cat miraculous or their chosen ones. So please let me use this connection somehow to send Chat the following message.

Chat Paris needs you, we need you, I need you please return soon.

Love now and always your Lady  
With this last sentence written she shed a single tear wich dropped on the page beside the ink creating a wet spot.

Afterwards she wiped the coming tears away closed the diary,put it away and went to bed because she has to get up early tomorrow to help in bakery and who knows what else awaits her.

Chat woke with a start he just has the strangest dream ever. Marinette was Ladybug, the situation in Paris got worse everyday and she says she needs me. But that impossible I saw Marinette and my Lady together at the same place at once when Mari helped us as Multimouse.

“I have to look into that but I must first I figure out what is going on here. Where the hell am I anyway?”,said Chat to himself and looked around. 

He was in a simple dull bedroom. Something you expect to get when you become a novitiate of a secret ninja clan.

But Chat couldn’t follow this thought further because the door was opened and Ducard entered the room.

“Good you are awake. It’s good that you passed the test. Now we can start with the real training let’s go.”,said Ducard smiling.

Chat now fully recovered stood up immediately and followed Ducard out of the room he had a few things to discuss with him.

They arrived at a balcony overlooking the landscape of the temple and the village.

“I presume you have questions so go ahead.”said Ducard.

He hadn’t to tell Chat twice who replied 

“I guess this test was for me to see the difference between us and for you to if I am still willing to go this way and if I am worthy.”

Ducard nodded.

“What is this for huge glowing white crystal I saw in the hall?”

Ducard answered smirking 

“I bet you noticed that you got weaker the closer you got to the temple.”

Chat nodded so his mentor continued 

“That because this crystal you mentioned. Is the secret weapon of the Order. When a Miraculous is near this crystal it loses it’s powers as long as it is near. If there is a distance again the powers are working fine again. It supposed to be used if a miraculous is misused by a evil person or is out of control. But we will use it also to train you. When you try to use them near it long enough it will work one day. If you train further by it one day you will be able to use your powers like if it wasn’t there at all. And then when you are not near it you will be more powerful then you could possibly imagine. That also the reason why I could defeat you without using any powers.It also strengthens your connection with your miraculous so that you cannot just talk to your Kwami per telepathy. No you will even be able to use your powers without it you just won’t as powerful as with it. Your enhanced connection will also prevent that anyone else can use your miraculous especially against you. The only way for it to change the user would be for you to die.”

Chat was speechless but after a few seconds he found his voice again.

“That’s incredible! I just hope we will never have to use it against someone.”

His master replied 

“I knew you would say that. Is this all or are there more questions to answer?”

Chat thought for a moment then he remembered his dream.

“Master exist the possibility that this crystal is somehow jamming any telecommunication signals between miraculous phones?”

Ducard looked confused so he asked back

“Normally yes but we have found a way to prevent that why do you ask?”

“Well, do you remember the girl I told you about Marinette?

Ducard nodded

“Well I know it seems silly but you taught me that there is a connection between the Ladybug, the cat miraculous and their true owners like no other in the universe.”

Ducard nodded looking sceptical so Chat continued

“You see earlier while I slept I had this dream Marinette was Ladybug and she tried to contact me using these same connection I mentioned by writing in her diary. She said that that Paris needs me. Ridiculous if you ask me because Marinette can’t be Ladybug she was Multimouse right?”

Finished Chat not sure who he wanted to convince his master or himself but deciding to keep the personal part for himself.

For just a tiny moment it seemed as Ducard has lost his composure. As if he would have seen a ghost. But as fast as it came it was also over so Chat wasn’t sure.

However Ducard replied   
“Interesting it seems your desire to be with this girl mixed with your desire to be together with Ladybug. That why they were one person in your vision. The vision must really be a way for Ladybug to contact you and not just some ordinary dream otherwise you wouldn’t react this way. Concerned the content of the vision I would say Ladybug really calls for help. Maybe the man who took the miraculouses of you father appeared and she needs your help to stop him. That probably also the reason why she simply can’t call you per phone. Some akuma or senti monster must be jamming the signals.”

Chat was shocked that his master said this as if it was nothing.

“Then I have to go and help her !”,yelled Chat already turning to go.

“Wait a moment!”,stoped him Ducard holding onto Chat’s shoulder.

Chat looked him in eyes expecting a explanation 

Which Ducard delivered 

“You must decide how to serve her the best. If you leave now you could help her.But you would destroy it all for which she has fought and suffered. This new thread must be a coward who tries to sobotage us otherwise one of my agents would have left the city to contact us if they couldn’t handle it. Search your feelings you know that she is alright.”

Chat looked into himself and he knew Ducard was right in general his lady was fine and so he also knew Marinette was also ok because she promised to look after her and he trusted her to keep this promise.

So he nodded signaling his master to continue.

“You must not go. Only a full trained guardian can end this fight for good and bring the lost miraculouses back to where they belong on this all depends . You must complete the training. Patience you want to honor wants she fights or not?”

Again Chat nodded and Ducard continued 

“Then don’t let your personal feelings get in the way. Come to your senses what do you think Ladybug would do if she were in your position?”

Sighing Chat replied 

“She would do her duty.”

Afterwards both sensed that this topic was settled and Chat would stay to complete his training then they turned around and watched over the landscape again.

After awhile Ducard asked 

“Do you still feel responsible for your parents death?”

“My anger outweighs my guilt.”,replied Chat.

“Come.”,said Ducard putting a hand on his shoulder and lead him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! I you need any further explantion of certain thingd which happened in the chapter or in general write in the commets or whatever you want the only rule you have to stay reasonable and friendly.
> 
> I will post the next part as soon as I can which will hopefully be in a few minutes
> 
> By the way does anyone know to change the name of a chapter because I just found a good for the first one!?


	4. 12 YEARS PART THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First sorry it took so long but I started univsersity and with all this home office its hard to write in your free time if you were already for the university on the computer for hours.
> 
> Second I know I took much from movies but I asked another writer and he or she said that its ok
> 
> I hope you like it remember this is my firsrt fanfic so please don`t shit storm me in the comments. If you want me to change somethins ask friendly and explain why .
> 
> Now enjoy it !

Adrien POV

“So the real training began. It was such extreme that I easily forgot the time as the years passed.In retrospect it seemed all like a gigantic blur to me . I am just about to to begin my final test and the best thing I can do is recall the past seven years to calm myself down. What lay before would decide if I am ready to fulfill my destiny and finally see my love ones again.Of course I internalized every lesson my mentor taught me .But it just seemed like a endless vicious circle of waking up, training , learning going back to bed and with a few pauses in between to eat something. Although there were a few highlights which I will never forget.

Like on the first Day when Ducard showed me around and what he said to me 

“You learned to bury your guilt with anger.I will teach you to confront it and to face the truth.”Or what he said before our first of many sparring matches on this frozen leak near the temple . With samurai swords and gauntlets which had three curved spikes ordered in straight line between the elbow and the hand. For the rest we just wore normal brown colored ninja clan clothes.  
Anyway before the fight he said to me

“You know how to fight quiet a number people either with or without your powers. We can teach you how to engage a whole army of superhumans completely without your powers.”

Afterwards we started sparring.

That reminds me that he said something similar about the sneaking arts on my first day too

“You know how to disappear. We can teach you how to become truly invisible.”

“Invisible?” I asked confused.

Afterwards Ducard spoke something in at that time still foreign language for me and two people in black ninja clothing dropped safely from from the ceiling on the floor behind me.

And so this continued sparring on the the lake with Ducard.Training in the temple with the others under supervision from him. Helping just though advises how to better sneak like

“The ninja understands that invisibility is a matter of patience and agility.”afterwards he showed how to climb around walls even without powers.Or just over looking when I was sparring and struggled sometimes alone against several others balancing on wooden pillars.

But that was by far not all what he taught me during our sparring matches he always told me to  
“Always mind your surroundings.”,when I for example slipped because of the ice.

Or the first time when he taught how to use one specific secret trick 

He took a little bit of black powder and threw it on the ground creating a puff of smoke. During this he said   
“Ninjitsu employs explosive powders.”

Interested I asked

“As weapons?”

He answered 

“Or distractions. Theatricality and deception are powerful agents. You must become more than just a man in the mind of your opponent.”

Afterwards I tried it out.

Although that all was already incredible Ducard helped me even further by helping though my pain and tried to expand my worldview. And this all during the training.

I remember it as if it had been yesterday it was the first fight where I at least had a little chance against Ducard.

After he dodged one of my attacks he turned his back to me walked away and said 

“Your parent’s death was not your fault.”

I tried to use his carelessness for his cover by attacking him. But he was still able turn around right on time to block it. After exchanging a few blows without any results Ducard looked my sword in the spikes of his gauntlet.

Afterwards he said 

“It was your father’s.”  
Afterwards he used his grip on my sword to disarm me by throwing it away.

So I tried to attack him with my fists and the spikes I had also attached to my gauntlets but it was useless every time I attacked he managed to block and hit me instead. This went back and forth until Ducard decided this went long enough and used some technique to throw me on the ground. Where he kept me by holding on to my arm also twisting it a bit.

Doing that he said 

“Anger does not change the fact that your father failed to act.”

I replied angry 

“The man had a gun.”

Releasing me and turning to move away he asked rhetorically   
“Would that stop you?”

Now even more frustrated I got up and said 

“I’ve had training.”

Deciding that he had to make his point more clear Ducard attacked me aggressively. Doing this he yelled   
“The training is nothing! Will is everything!”  
I just managed to block a few hits before I was on the ground.

After I got back up he said

“The will to act.”

I attacked again but this time I rolled under the swing of his sword and slide all the way to regain my sword. Fortunately I managed that just in time so I was able to block Ducard’s sword swing from above.

In the same movement I kicked his legs away so he fell to the ground. Before he could get up again I was already standing and pointed my sword at his throat.

I said “ Yield.”

Ducard simply replied 

“You haven’t beaten me.You have sacrificed sure footing for a killing stroke.”

Afterwards I heard a the ice under me clicking so I looked down and back at Ducard again. But before I could react he knocked on the ice I was standing with his sword so it broke and I fell into the lake.

The next thing I know is that I was sitting at a campfire almost freezing to death. Ducard was with me.

After a moment trying in to warn me up my master said to me  
“Rub your chest. Your arms will take care of themselves.”

I did as he said and it was indeed better.

Afterwards Ducard said to me

“You are stronger than your father.”

“You didn’t know my father.”, I replied looking at him.

To that he answered   
“But I know the rage that drives you.The impossible anger strangling the grief until the memory of your loved one is just poison in your veins.  
And one day, you catch yourself wishing the person you loved had never existed so you would be spared your pain your pain.”

Realizing that he really spoke from personal experience I signaled him with a look to say more.

So as we after we both looked into the fire he continued 

“I wasn’t always here in the mountains.Once, I had a wife. My great love.She was taken from me. Like you, I was forced to learn there are those without decency who must be fought without hesitation, without pity. You anger gives you great power. But if you let it, it will destroy you as it almost did me.”

Seeing what he was getting at I asked 

“What stopped it?”

“Vengeance.”,answered Ducard immediately as if it was obviously.

“That’s no help to me.”, I replied equally fast.

So he asked 

„Why, Adrien? Why could you not avenge your parents?”

I didn’t have to think about it I knew then and this reason will never change as long as I live and even beyond.

“Because I could never face my great love again. I am sure you can understand that.”, I replied showing one of the few real smiles over the years since my parents death. I just couldn’t help myself thinking about my lady or my princess just makes me smile. Even though I still can’t decide who to choose from those two I know both would be heart broken if I allow myself to go down into that place.

But before I could think further about it Ducard said 

“I do. But I am afraid one day you have to decide between doing what is necessary and of your lovers are ready to do.”

I nodded to that signaling him that I understood and was aware to be careful of my choices.

With that the conversation was over and now here I am. Seven years past since the real training started and I am standing in the great hall ready to face my final test. It’s last part of a total of four tests. The first on was a writing exam where my theoretical knowledge of the lessons was tested. Of course, I passed. In the second I had to sneak into a building guarded by other members of the Order lead by Ducard, steal a previously agreed on treasure and rescue hostage all without getting caught and to silently knock out as much opponents as possible. Fortunately, I passed this test too.

For the third test I had to beat Ducard in a fight with miraculous powers. Naturally I used the cat miraculous and he a combination of the three he used mainly to train. So the bull, the Owl and the bat miraculous. Also we used another miraculous which transported us into another dimension which was completely void beside the battle arena. So I could unleash my full potential also called the infinite power of destruction without causing irreparable damage to the environment of our world.I won the fight so I passed the test. But it felt unfair to me because though my training with the cat miraculous it got stronger too so it’s pretty much now the mightiest miraculous of all time.At first Plagg complained that he has to work too but with enough Camembert this problem was solved. The only other miraculous which comes at least close is the Phoenix miraculous used by Ra’s al Ghul said Ducard when he told me. It has the power of rebirth with which he can change the status of anything closer or further from death. For example he can make a rusty broken bike like new again or the opposite a new one into an old rusty one. Anyway that wasn’t all why the fight was strange for me.  
After I transformed from Chat Noir to the form where where I could use my ultimate power. I had this strange vision. About me being akumatized chasing and fighting Ladybug and Marinette who where again one and the same person in a from me using this power destroyed Paris. The vision first ended when she freed me by appealing on my heart, destroying my bell where the akuma was, de-evilizing it and after saying to me that everything will me fine she left with Bunnix though a portal. But even though I had now idea what’s going I was still feeling like everything is gonna be fine and a pleasant warmth spread though my whole body so I smiled.   
The next thing I know is that Ducard was yelling at me to snap out of it.   
After I came around I told to him what I saw. That was the second time that Ducard looked like he had seen a ghost to me. But he brushed it off like it was nothing and explained to me that someone can get such nonsense visions if he travels between dimensions. I knew that there was more behind but decided to trust Ducard he would tell me the time is right.

Which would be I hope after I passed the final test which I suppose starts now as I see Ducard walk into the hall we both wore black ninja clothing enhanced with black leather armor parts. The only thing I knew about this test was that I had to beat Ducard again and that it shall challenge me in every aspect without using my miraculous although I was allowed to wear it so it was save and Plagg could stay with me hidden in my clothes.

I was standing in front of a small table with ingredients, mortar and pestle on it. Ducard walked to the other side of the table so he was now standing in front of me.

He asked   
“When you lived among the criminals did you start to pity them?”

“The first time I stole so that I wouldn’t starve. Yes, I lost many assumptions about the simple nature of right and wrong.”, I replied seeing the events happening before my inner eye, how I shared the stolen food with a person who looked like it was in a equal bad state or worse than me.  
But that wasn`t all I had to say so I continued  
“And when I traveled, I learned the fear before a crime and the thrill of success. But I never became one of them.” I finished remembering one time I had to steal something big so the organization I wanted to infiltrate would trust me. After we successfully took the cargo and were cheering the police surprised and arrested us. When I told one policeman my name and he reported it to his superior this one said 

“Fool. What the hell do I care what your name is? You are a criminal.”

Because we were in a foreign country and when not talking to me all the policemen were speaking in this foreign language to make myself clear I said in their language

“I am not a criminal!”

“Tell that to the guy who owed these.”, answered the man shoving with his foot at a box on which stand written “AGREAST ENTERPRISES” along with the sign of my company. 

Either way it didn´t help and I got put into jail. But at least this made the organization believe that I am loyal to them so that after getting out of prison I could easily take them out and sent them instead into it.

Now back to the present Ducard said to me while pestling the very same blue flower I brought to him on the they of my arrival at the temple  
“You traveled the world to understand the criminal mind and conquer your fears. But a criminal is not complicated. And what you really fear is inside yourself. You fear your own power. You fear your anger the drive to do great or terrible things. Now, you must journey inwards.”   
After he put the final ingredient into the bowl it began to belch smoke.  
Afterwards he handed me the bowl which I took in my hands.  
Following Ducard continued his speech

“You are ready. Breathe”

I did what he said I hold my nose near to the bowl closed my eyes and breathed the smoke in.

Ducard repeated a little bit smirking “Breathe.”

So, I took an extra-long strong sniff which was enough to have the desired effect. I put the bowl back  
on the table and my head back in a straight position.

To that Ducard said”  
“Breathe in your fears.”

Afterwards I see flashes of my worst memories like dreams of my parent’s murder. I heard Ducard saying “Face them.” The next flashes are about Ladybug and Marinette looking at me horrified of what I am now and what I do or that I lose control over my powers and destroy the world including all my loved ones.

But I managed to overcome this vision and get back to the reality afterwards Ducard said to me

“To conquer fear, you must become fear. You must bask in the fear of other men.”, next he steps back his eyes appear white.  
“And men fear most what they cannot see.”, said Ducard before he put on a balaclava style ninja headdress and is joined by dozens of others wearing identical clothing so it was impossible to identify him and he could disappear in their lines.

I put the same kind mask on so I could do this too. The images of the of the men seemed a kind of a little blurry to me.

I walked up to the ranks of ninjas all dressed in black with swords strapped to their backs.  
Suddenly I heard Discard’s voice again but it was still impossible to locate him like he was speaking inside my head.  
“You have to become a terrible thought.”, he said.

Afterwards the men draw their swords and then stepped back forming an aisle.

I heard Ducard again   
“A wraith.”  
I took out my sword and walked between the two lines of ninja warriors.

“You have to become an idea!”, I heard Ducard yelling. Just in the moment he leaped out and attacked. I fenced him of but he disappeared between the now again moving lines of ninjas.  
When the ninjas stopped, I continued along the new line they created.

After that I could hear Ducard`s voice again in my head again

“Feel terror cloud your senses.” he said but I still continued to walk along the line.

Next, he said

“Feel it`s power to distort…”

I looked around to see if I can find him but I just see the building shimmering ahead of me.

“… To control...” I heard him say.

Afterwards the ninja close ranks then part again revealing a dead end so I had to go into the opposite direction.

Followed up by Ducard`s voice

“…and know that this power can be yours.”

Suddenly Ducard attacks from behind but I fight him of again though the ninjas closed the ranks so I lost him a second time.  
Next the men part again and I see a box.

“Embrace your worst fear.”, spoke Ducard inside my head again.

I stalked towards the box which appears to vibrate through my blurred vision.  
I hold my sword up.  
Now standing in front of the box I heard Ducard’s voice in my head say  
“Become one with the darkness.”

I stretched my hands out and opened the lid.

As soon as it was just a tiny gap open thousands of various creatures broke out of it, knocked me over and flew around me. After I rolled on the ground to avert them and to get at lest back on all fours, I looked up to see if my assumption of what the creatures are is right. It was.  
Dozens of dark purple almost black butterflies swirled through the hall. But that not all among them were thousands of other beings I know only to well from my nightmares. Ladybugs with black wings and red dots symbolizing an evilized Ladybug.

My sword still in my right hand I crouched down and steadied myself. When something collided with my head. I flinched. But when I opened my eyes again I saw what hit me and it froze the blood in my veins. It was a snow-white cat with ice blue eyes. When it looked me in the eyes it was as if it looked into my soul.

It was just for a thousandth of a second so neither the cat or I could react, before I heard Ducard saying  
“Focus.”  
This brought me back to the reality, I got back up and the cat ran away.

While I was doing this Ducard said

“Concentrate.”

When I was up, he said 

“Master your senses.”

All the sudden Ducard lunged at me and slashed my arm but this time I managed to disappear by rolling behind him just before the lines of ninjas moved again and covered me just moment afterwards.

Quickly recovering I looked at the wound my mentor gave me it was just a scratch but it still bleeded. Fortunately, I trained as I hard as I did even though it felt like hell so I was able to put up a defense against my master otherwise the injury would have been worse.

But while looking at the wound I got an idea. This couldn`t continue forever, Ducard had the advantage obviously it wasn`t the first he played this game so it was very unlikely that I would win if I played by the rules of my master any longer. What left me kind a no choice as to put the plan which just came into my mind into action.

I walked slowly down the line raising my sword I slashed a ninja in the arm then another to make sure it would work. I knew that they were much to disciplined to make even slightest sound if need to be. Afterwards I hid myself in one of the lines of ninjas acting as if I was one of them just a participant in this test and not the central character of it. Like I figured out Ducard must also have done before so he was able to execute his surprise attacks.  
Speaking of the devil.  
I saw Ducard walking down line, passing me unnoticed.  
His eyes are fixed on the ninjas he sees the slit in the art of mine on the man’s uppers arm.  
Next, he held his sword to the ninja`s throat and forced him to his knees  
After that he tugged off his own mask and said

“You cannot leave any sign.”

Afterwards I stepped behind him and put my sword at his neck.

“I haven`t.”, I said and tugged my own mask off.  
Upon that Ducard grinned.

Before anyone of us could react, we heard applause from above so we looked up to see Ra`s Al Ghul  
clapping slowly but loud while he was watching us.

“Impressive.”, spoke he, turned and moved away.

Next Ducard and I are with him on the balcony of the great hall from where Ra’s had watched us the other members are standing in lines behind us.

Saying something in the official language of the Order which I now speak perfectly but Ducard still insisted that he translated to make sure I understand the full meaning of this words.

So, my mentor said after Ras`s Al Ghul finished his speak and lifted a branding iron from a burning coal pan.

“We have purged your fear. You are ready to lead this man. You are ready to become a member of the league of shadows.”

I bowed.

Afterwards Ducard said to me 

“It is time Adrien. In this modern age, we are not so literal as our ancestors. But our seal is no less permanent. Are you ready to join us and go through with the ritual?”

“I am master.” I said nodding without hesitation. 

Smiling Ducard replied,

“Good then speak with me the words spoken by our ancestors that lay at the heart of our creed.  
Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember…

…Nothing is true.” I finished his sentence.

“Where other men are limited, by morality or law, remember…

…Everything is permitted.”, I finished the sentence from Ducard again.

“We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are Guardians.”, finished Ducard his speech.

“Nothing is true, everything is permitted.”, repeated the people around us synchronic.  
Next, I stretched my left arm out.

Afterwards Ducard took the branding iron from Ra` s Al Ghul and said

“This only hurts for a while brother. Like so many things.”, so he pressed the branding iron on my left ring finger.

It hurt but that was nothing compared to massive amount of magical energy I felt flow through my body as I became a guardian and I was bounded to fulfill this duty which comes with this title for the rest of my life because of what happened to master Fu was no option to me I made a promise a long time ago and if I have to die to keep it I will do so gladly.

When it was done, I opened and closed my hand a few times to see if everything is fine. It was. The upside and downside of my left ring finger were now branded with symbol of yin and yang. Although its worldwide known only a few people know that’s it also the symbol of our Order the guardians of the miraculizes who shall bring harmony on this world by representing and balancing those twos forces.

Before I could think further about it Ducard said 

“Don´t worry it’s a magical branding you can make it visible or invisible however you like so no enemy will recognize it when you are undercover.”

I was relieved to hear that but I had to know for sure so I concentrated on the mark and indeed I was able to make it disappear and appear again. I decided to let it stay for now and just make it invisible when I have contact to people who don`t know I am Chat noir.

Afterwards Ducard continued speaking

“Welcome, Adrien. You are one of us now. So, we can finally tell you all the secrets of the Order. First, I have to confess that we weren`t completely honest with you.”

“What do you mean?”, I asked shocked what were the people who were like a family to me lying about.

“About the origin of our Order. The transfer from simple Order of guardians to the league of shadows didn`t go as peacefully as you believe. When our ancestors got the first miraculizes from their creator this entity gave them also the prophecy of two miraculous users who will one day bring true peace, harmony and unity to the Order afterwards it disappeared without a trace and no one has ever seen it again. At first, our ancestors didn`t know what it meant but after a few years the Order began quarrelling among itself. This even went so far that a civil war in the Order broke out. On one side the league of shadows who wanted the Order to follow the path of yin with its darker methods and on the other side the rest of the guardians who insisted to go the way of yang with its methods. This war went on for centuries which led to much destruction and not the good kind. Until one day the league decided this couldn`t go on forever what it would if they didn`t change their strategy. So, they did instead of fighting the other guardians head on they acted as if they had surrendered and joined them in their quest. Now that they had infiltrated the opposition, they slowly corrupted them till today all members of the Order are also also league of shadow members. I admit we did that by also using some bloody practices but I think you will agree with me that the end justifies the means.  
So now you know it what do you say? “, asked Ducard after he finished his story.

I was horrified by this, was this brotherhood I joined any better than my father if they were ready to do such things to achieve their goals. Although on the other side what brought me following the path light? Because of master Fu`s stupid rules I lost my father, my mother and maybe the love of my live because I wasn`t allowed to tell neither of them who I really am. The league gives me a chance to get justice for them. The least I could do was to give them a chance.

I looked to my left at Plagg who has been floating on beside me the whole time munching on camembert. But even he had stopped eating to look me in eyes asking with his expression what we should do. I told him as fast and short as possible per telepathy so no one would notice, that I would watch how the things develop a bit further and then decide what to do. That seemed to reassure him and he continued eating so no one would become suspicious. Yet he also kept himself ready for everything what might come.

I looked at Ducard and asked  
„I can accept that. Is there anything else?”

“Well, if you already ask then let me tell you that Ra´s Al Ghul believes you are one of the two miraculous users who according to the prophecy will make the Order what it was always supposed to be and I share this opinion.”

As if everything else wasn`t already enough now I am also supposed to be some chosen one of an ancient prophecy. But this wasn`t the time to freak out I will think about this later. So, I forced me to stay calm and said

“We will see I personally don`t think much of prophecy’s does that mean you also believe that Ladybug is the other guardian of the prophecy?”

“Please this girl is much to hesitant to be a member of the league just like this fool of her master called Fu. No, I have someone else in mind for the position of your partner I think you will be fine with her.”

Now I was really seeing red there was only one partner in this cosmos for me and Ducard knows that.   
But wait a moment if he has this opinion of master Fu did, they…

“The accident of how master Fu created a sentimonster which destroyed the whole temple and he had to flee with what he thought was the last miraculous box was no accident right?”, I asked already sure what the answer would be.

As expected Ducard grinned and said

“Your insight serves you well. Yes, we caused this incident on purpose to get more power inside of the Order by weakening and distracting our foes. Well I admit it got out of hand but fortunately this led us to you the one who will fulfill the prophecy.”

I just wanted to protest but Ducard stopped me before I could even start by continuing his speech after Ra`s Al Ghul tapped his chest.  
“But first, you must demonstrate your commitment to justice.”

Afterwards he spoke again in the foreign language of the Order.

Next, I saw a man I thought I would never see again. I remember it exactly, after a training season I stood beside Ducard and we saw a caged prisoner being caried in.  
“Who is he?”, I asked after putting on some clothes because I train often bare chested,  
“He was a farmer. Then he tried to take his neighbor`s land and became a murderer. Now he is a prisoner.”, replied Ducard.

Thereupon I asked   
“What will happen to him?”

“Justice. Crime cannot be tolerated. Criminals thrive on the indulgence of society`s understanding.”

After that the conversation was over, the training continued and I thought until now that this matter was taken care of rightly.

The man is forced to his knees in front of me.

Next Ducard offered me his sword.

I looked at it then at Ducard, then the sword and finally at Ra`s Al Ghul.

Shaking my head I said 

“No.”

“I`m no executioner.”, I continued lifting my head straight.

Ducard answered

“Your compassion is a weakness your enemies will not share.”

“That`s why it`s so important. It separates us from them.”, I explained 

“You want to fight criminals. This man is a murderer.”, replied Ducard to that.

“This man should be tried.”, I countered

“By whom? Corrupt bureaucrats? Criminals mock society`s laws. You know this better than most.

I had to agree he has a point there but before I could say something Ra`s Al Ghul spoke

“You cannot lead these men unless you are prepared to do what is necessary to defeat evil.”

“And where would I be leading these men?”, I asked interested of what they planned me to do afterwards for this to be necessary.

“Paris.  
As Paris´s now again favored son you will be ideally placed to strike at the heart of criminality.”

“How?”, I asked now even more interested what the plans of the league were knowing they concerned my hometown.

“Paris`s time has come. Like Constantinople or Rome before it the city has become a breeding ground for suffering and injustice. It is beyond saving and must be allowed to die. This is the most important function of the League of Shadows. It is one we`ve performed for centuries. Especially if the power of miraculouses is used to create a rotten, corrupt and evil realm which the abuser can rule as its dictator. Like how the murderer of you parents did with Paris.  
So Parsi must be destroyed.

I tilted my head towards Ducard and said

“You can`t believe in this.”

He answered  
“Ra`s Al Ghul rescued us from the darkest corners of our own hearts. What he asks in return is the courage to do what is necessary.”

“I will go back to Paris and I will fight men like this but I will not become an executioner.”, I replied switching my gaze between Ducard and the man he wanted me to kill.

Softly Ducard said  
“Adrien, please. For your own sake, there is no turning back.”

He still proffered the sword to me. Making a decision I raised my head and nodded at Ra ‘s Al Ghul who looked through steely eyes at me.

Next, I took the sword from Ducard and stepped forward. I hold it vertically in front of me. I lowered the blade and touched the back of the prisoner ‘s head with it. The prisoner looked up. I raised the sword the handle in front of my face. I swung the sword down but instead of hitting the prisoner I hit the branding iron flicking it out of the flames. It landed on a sack making it catch fire.

“What are you doing?”, asked Ducard.

“What’s necessary, my friend.”, I replied.

Before he could react, the fire was among the gun powder which lead to a huge and loud explosion distracting him.

I used the momentum to punch Ducard knocking him unconscious.

After that I also freed the prisoner by incapacitating his guard so he was able to flee what he did.

Ra’s Al Ghul using the language of the Order commanded the ninjas to stay back, took the sword of the guard I defeated and faced me alone.

I rolled out of the way of a explosion but Ra’s was lucky because while the rest of the temple was burning down he was in the right position to not be affected. And now he stood over me. He swung his sword down but I managed to block it. Afterwards kicked at his knee. Now that he was also on the ground, we traded a few blows standing up. All this while the explosions around us ripped the monastery apart and the other ninjas were fleeing.  
Because of that parts of the temple flew through air and I was forced back.

After that I was standing on a platform like bridge, Ra`s Al Ghul punched me and smiled broadly and then charged again.

But this time I got the upper hand so when our swords crossed, I used the moment and pushed one of my elbows into his face.  
Ra´s Al Ghul lunged at me again me. After exchanging a few blows, he kicked me at the stomach. But this was the last hit he achieved. Because after that I had him figured out. So, at his next attack I could I could easily block it and disarm him. Afterwards I hit him with the blunt back side of my sword and he fell to the ground. I was so surprised that I defeated the man who was supposed to stand over my mentor that while I was walking away I almost didn’t realized that he was about to get up and attack me again.

„It’s over you can’t defeat me anymore. Run away from here, rethink the path you make the league follow and change it for the better so that we will never meet on two confronting fronts again. “, I said trying to stop him.  
Getting up he yelled

„Never. “, afterwards he began to run at me. Before I could react, I heard a cracking sound from above. I looked up to see a part of the ceiling was about to fall on us.

„STOP! The ceiling is about to drop if you don`t move away you will die!!!”, I tried to warn him but he didn`t listen and ran further. I wanted to save him but before I could do something a blast hurled me away and dragged Ra`s to the ground. Afterwards I heard him scream as we both saw the burning ceiling falling on top of him killing him outright.

I realized that I couldn`t do anything for him anymore and that I was running out of time. I decided to let him be and picked my way across to the unconscious Ducard.  
Even though we were disagreeing on how to handle a few things the man was still like a father to me I couldn`t leave him to his fate. So, grunting I lifted him up onto my shoulders. As the explosions ripped the league of shadows monastery apart, I carried Ducard to safety. The building collapsed on flames next Ducard and I were thrown out of the widow from the exploding building. We tumbled down onto the snowy slopes. Followed of the unconscious Ducard sliding towards the cliff edge. I thrusted my body forward across the snow to grab him. My friend has gone over the edge I was holding him with one hand because I had to ram with the other arm the spikes of the gauntlet, I was wearing on it into the ground else we both would have fallen to our death.

“Argh!”, I yelled as the pain of abruptly stopping the fall of Ducard went through me.  
Above us the monastery is blown to smithereens. Lying on my back on my back I struggled to hold on to him. But with much labour I managed to lift him up, roll over and pull Ducard with me onto save ground nonetheless afterwards I gasped for breath and breathed heavily.

After I recovered myself I caried Ducard over my shoulders to the village which surrounds the temple. I set him down carefully in the shack of one of the few people I knew from the village. A friendly elder man.

He looked up at me and said  
“I will tell him you saved his life.”

I pressed my palms together in prayer and bowed to the old man. I took a last look at my unconscious friend and left the hut.

As soon as I was on the street, I heard 

“Adrien!!!”

I looked up to see Plagg and the other Kwamis flying at me carrying their miraculous box.

“I should have known that you would disappear as soon as trouble starts.”, I joked.

“Noooo, as soon as I sensed per our telepathy link what you were going to do and approving it, I went to get the others and the box. I was sure they would share our opinion what by the way they do. “, answered Plagg.

“Yeah sure.”, I replied but just to tease him.

But before he could respond the other Kwamis yelled

“Master Adrien what shall we do? The Order is as good as destroyed so we have nowhere to go?”

Now confused I asked back

“Master Adrien?”

“Of course! You are still now a fully trained, legitimate guardian and we are entrusted to your care so we have to treat you with the appropriate respect.”, explained the other Kwamis thrusting the miraculous box into my hands.

Remembering the day I was entrusted with this as I looked at the red black dotted backpack and from there, I knew exactly what I had to do.

“Thanks, but you can just say Adrien that enough for me and I know exactly what to do next. All go into the box I will call you if I need you. Except Plagg and Kaalki.”, I said pointing at Plagg and the Kwami of the horse miraculous who I would need right now.

“Of course, master Adrien.”, answered all the Kwamis beside Plagg who fortunately wanted the same as me that our friendship stays like it’s always has been and so just grinned and nodded.

Smiling and shaking my head about the Kwamis infatuation to strictly follow their old traditions.

Afterwards I said to Kaalki

“Could you please open a portal to the next place with a working telephone box.”

“Of course, master.”, he replied and did as I said.

As soon as the portal was open, we three went through.

We arrived at a small town at the bottom of the mountains. After Kaalki closed the portal I told both Kwamis to hide in my armor. I got myself some normal looking clothes. I bought them from some tramp so they looked accordingly. But that was fine for me the less attention I attracted the better and he even gave me a sling back in which I could put in my belongings. Luckily the Kwamis got everything out of the temple on time it wasn`t much so all of it including the miraculous box fit in easily.

After I was dressed in this these clothes, the Kwamis and everything else beside my ring which is also my miraculous and I was wearing on my right ring finger I said farewell to the tramp and left to look for the telephone box.

After awhile I found it. So, I went in and called the the number I remember calling years ago.

After the telephone rang a few times it was picked up and I heard

“Agreast mansion, Nathalie Sancoeur is speaking what can I do for you?”

“It’s me and before you jump to conclusions like the last time, we talked I will remind you again that I didn`t tell anyone of your supervillain history.”, I said cold still not sure if I could trust her completely again.

“Thank heaven! It`s really you! I was afraid you were dead! But this time you won`t get away with leaving just a message. You will tell me exactly what`s going on and where you are! So, I can come by and assure me personally that you are fine.”, yelled Nathalie so laud into the phone that I had to put a distance between it and my ear to not get hurt.

But this interaction still brought a smirk to my face. Even though it was a small one it was nice to have someone so passionate to talk to.

Especially if I can give her the answers, she was looking for. That why I said smiling 

“That why I am calling. I am coming home.”

She was shocked so she couldn`t answer for a few seconds. Because of that I had time for one last thought before I had to clear the details with her.

“Hold on my sun and stars I am coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! If you need any further explantion of certain thingd which happened in the chapter or in general write it in the commets or whatever you want the only rule you have to stay reasonable and friendly.
> 
> So that was it for today I don´t know when the next chapter will come out I hope soon
> 
> I hope to see you in the next one and for nice coommetn in this one goodbye!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you say? Did you get all the references?


End file.
